A Banana Coffee (A Love Story)
by Nikki Pond
Summary: 11/River - The Doctor crashed landed in Alternate Reality, where he finds River, but not his River only Alternate Version. and it seems River is heartbroken because of her loss husband (alternate). The Doctor needs to fix her up but River finds herself falling in love with another him. All they need is a cup of love and bananas. (AU Parallel Universe)
1. Chapter 1 - My River

_A/N: I didn't want the Doctor's relationship with River to end so I tried my best to think of a story the Doctor tried doing domestics, so an idea pop an idea when I first heard parallel world so I decided, for the Doctor he has just done delirium, but he stumbles into River but a different River. _

_Plot: In the Parallel World, River lost her Doctor and in the Original Universe the Doctor just lost River too, both broken for their love is loss. But what happens when the Doctor crashed landed in a Parallel World to find that in this Universe, River exist. And the Doctor finds this Universe is much better than his. Will they accept each other?_

_Okay I have this idea about AU so I decided the Doctor finds another River who just lost her Doctor (alternate Doctor). And the Doctor understands that because he just lost his River too. NO ROSE TYLER IN THIS STORY._

* * *

**_Chapter One: My River_**

_In the Original Universe_

The Doctor sits alone in the control room, he just took River to see the Singing Towers, he knew that would be their last night together and the Doctor knew he'll never see River ever again, and he makes sure this night is memorable.

After the Doctor took River home, he shut the front door and begins to sob, as tears formed in his eyes and he just couldn't stand that his wife is already dead and he could never see her again, and he knew that he is all alone.

"Ohh River..." he muttered

He remembers River's last request for him was to never travel alone, but how could he? He just lost the love of his life, The Universe always took all his family and friends away from him, Why wouldn't the universe allow him? Can't he have a family or a love one? The Universe never lets him.

The Doctor closed his eyes and continue to cry again and again, the Doctor went to to the wardrobe to change his clothes, he could see a tweed jacket right in front of him hanging around his closet but he couldn't, he just couldn't wear that tweed jacket it brought back old memories, and that's when the Doctor decided the Universe doesn't care.

So he put on some jeans and a long sleeve shirt, it was colour blue, Tardis blue. His shirt had stripes all over and the Doctor couldn't even bear to wear his bow tie, the Doctor decided to set the Tardis to random, the Doctor could just buy himself a house and play as an ordinary human, and he decided maybe the universe doesn't care.

The Doctor sometimes wanted a family but the universe never gives him what he wants, the universe could only give him adventure through time and space.

The Doctor couldn't take it, he just couldn't take it when the universe took his wife away, he is so angry. He decided to give up saving the Universe and live as an ordinary human, so he just has to buy himself a house and get a job and he might have to place his Tardis somewhere close to his house (if he bought one).

The Doctor looked himself in the mirror and could see himself wearing a long-sleeve shirt with blue stripes and some jeans, he fixed his hair, it still reminded him of River so he decided to make it floppy and messy (series 5), he looked so young. He looked like he just regenerate, since he messed up his hair he looked like he's twenty six.

The Doctor kept his sonic screwdriver in his pocket in case for emergencies, he just couldn't save the universe anymore. So he went back to the console room, it's still the same, yellow all around and it looked beautiful, he went to the controls and started to set the Tardis random.

"I retired..." he whispered to himself.

oOo

_In the Parallel World_

River and the Doctor were both having fun, they just save the universe again and now they're running with a cheerful tone like a police chasing them both they're both happy.

River smiled like a blossom, she looked at the Doctor and he was smiling back, oh her Doctor, the man she loved, the man who changed her life forever. She stared at his eyes again, she looked at his eyes every day and it always reminds her Doctor may look young but his eyes tell that he is old.

Both River and the Doctor went to the coffee shop called Moonbucks (parody of Starbucks) and they always goes there, the Doctor always ordered a banana coffee. The Doctor and River take their seats and begin to sip their coffee.

"You know, I could work in this coffee shop" the Doctor showed a smile in his face.

River smiled and shook his head, "All because you want to find out how they make a delicious banana coffee"

"It's good and you know I loved banana's" he defended himself from his wife.

The Doctor went up to buy himself a Jammy Dodger from the cashier, leaving River alone sipping her coffee. She looked at her Doctor, wearing a tweed jacket and a bow tie buying himself a Jammy Dodger, oh that man could be childish sometimes she thought herself.

She sighed and wait for her Doctor to come back, and he did.

He got a plate of Jammy Dodgers and another Banana Coffee he bought, he is always addicted to Banana.

The Doctor and River always go here after their adventures, the Doctor and River always goes to danger and save planets and after that they both went here to take a break. They just finished dealing with the Cybermen who is planning to upgrade every human but the Doctor and River stopped them.

River loved travelling with her Doctor, they sometimes visit Amy and Rory after their adventures, The Doctor noticed River thinking of something, he had no idea what it is, so he decided to take River somewhere he always goes whenever he feels lonely.

"River?" he called her.

River snapped out of reality, she looked at her husband. "Yes sweetie"

"I want to show you something" he got up and finished his banana coffee and his Jammy dodger and grabbed his wife's wrist and pulling her out and taking her to the Tardis, he wanted to show River something and he thinks it's time to share it.

River wondered where the Doctor is taking her this time, she knew he's taking with her to the Tardis but where exactly? She and the Doctor hopped inside the Tardis, the Tardis still looked the same glass, floor and coral theme.

* * *

_A/N: Okay still in the Parallel World, the Doctor is still alive in Parallel World but don't worry soon the Alternate Doctor will be death and I'll get you to that part probably the next chapter and I hoped you enjoyed this._


	2. Chapter 2 - Frustration and Relaxation

_A/N: I'm happy to continue this story and love where the story goes..._

_But we will mostly focus on their lives first, anyway thanks for reading this._

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Frustration and Relaxation_**

_In the Control Room_

The Doctor looks in the mirror and could see him with a floppy hair (series 5) and a long-sleeve shirt with blue stripes and some jeans and some sneakers that remind him of his tenth incarnation. He started to fiddle around the controls and set the Tardis random, he decided to retire. So he decided to live out as a human and start doing domestic which his dislike.

The Doctor told his Tardis anywhere would do as long as it's earth and 21st Century. So he set that and let the Tardis take him where he's suppose to go.

Then the Tardis started to flow around the Time Vortex, so which means the Doctor tried to hold on to the railings but he is thrown away from the other side as the Tardis had a loudly hit against the solid, nearly the Doctor is almost thrown through the stairs but he manage to grab the railings before he was hit against the floor.

THUD!

Finally the Tardis stopped it and the Tardis got up from his feet and checked the scanner, he looked around the Tardis it seemed like the whole control room seemed a bit of a mess and lots of sparks come around the Tardis. The Doctor went over to check his Tardis but spark reappeared again and again.

He tried to get to comfort his dear Tardis but more sparks come, after a few minutes the sparks stopped. The Doctor looked around his Tardis and could see the damage around him, some of the parts of the controls dropped or broken and could see the walls are torn.

"Am going to have to change the desktop again dear" he muttered.

He looked around no longer bright and colorful rather dull, the Doctor thought maybe a dull color would do. Probably he needs to change the desktop again and he wondered if silver and gray would do.

The Light inside the Tardis started to flicker.

"What's wrong with the light's now?" he groaned with frustration, he puts his hands down. Before he could check the scanner, the Tardis started to twirl again. The Doctor threw himself on the floor again, he clung to the bars until it stopped.

"Come on where are we now" he whispered

The Doctor turned his head to the scanner to see where he landed, the only thing he got is London 21st century, and he couldn't tell the date.

"London?" he raised an eyebrow.

The Doctor then decided to head out and see where, he could see London but something isn't quiet, it looked like modern London 21st century but there still something wrong, he felt like this is not his London, but he ignored it and turned his attention to the Tardis when he heard another spark. He then shut the door behind him.

He could see himself landed somewhere in the alley, the Doctor placed his hand on the wooden door and whispered to his Tardis. "I'll be back" he whispered.

The Tardis hummed meaning she understands.

The Doctor went outside to see ordinary London but he couldn't help but feel that this isn't London, unknown to him that he actually landed in an Alternate Reality. So he walked off with his shirt and jeans and floppy hair around London to find himself a house and most likely a Job.

oOo

_In the Control Room (Alternate)_

The Doctor and River went inside the Tardis, River could see the controls again, all yellow and colorful and it's like she hasn't been here before, the Doctor runs around the control like a 12 year old kid. Sometimes River thought of him _he could be childish sometimes. _

The Doctor smiled with his goofy grin, River couldn't help but smile back at him. Ohh her husband, he so perfect for him but she wonder where is her husband taking her?

"Where are we going?" River asked as she walked up to him to the staircase.

The Doctor fiddle the controls and looked up to his wife and smiled to her, then he continues to set those coordinates wherever they're going.

"Sweetie, where are we going?" River asked again, while he passed by her to hit the levers.

The Doctor finally turned to her with that smile again, after he pulled the final lever. "It's a surprise" then finally head to the door but before his exit, he stands next to the door waiting for his wife to come with him.

"I see you finally turn off those brakes" River said.

"Well this place is private" he replied with a smile again, he held his hand waiting for River to hold his hand.

She walked to him and placed her hands in his and holding to each other, the Doctor threw the doors open with the smile on his face.

River's eyes widen, the Doctor could tell the curiosity from her face, River covered her mouth with her beautiful hands, while the Doctor turned his head to the view.

"It's so beautiful" she said with joy.

"Yeah this is where I always go every time am alone, so this is my special hide-out" he said with a goofy grin.

"So your this is your special hide-out"

"Yup, were the only ones who know my special hide-out" he replied.

"But where are we?" she asked.

She is standing on a hill, with beautiful trees and mountains. She could see the sunset dawn, and next to the tree is a bench. River looked around her and could see no other people went there, she stepped outside to see the view, she could see buildings down and people.

The Doctor took her hand and looked down and could see the view, people down there and children playing.

River then looked at the sky, it looked so beautiful and especially the mountains around her, she feels the breeze towards her, it feels so cold so the Doctor placed his hands around her waist and then River placed her head to her husband's shoulder. And listened to the sweet birds sing, it sounded peaceful.

She closed her eyes and listen to the environment around her, she opened them and looked at her husband.

"It's a long time I haven't been here you know" he whispered to his wife.

River looked at her husband's eyes and begins to ask. "Where are we anyway?" River asked.

The Doctor took a deep breath and sighed, he looked at his wife with a smile in his face, he straightens his bow tie and his tweed jacket.

"We're at Gallifrey"

* * *

_A/N: Surprise! Gallifrey exists in the alternate reality, which is why the Original Doctor finds this universe better than his but still unknown to him that he's in another universe. Okay I hoped you like my story and I still have no idea when Alternate River meets the Original Doctor so maybe two or three chapters ahead._


	3. Chapter 3 - Pleaded and Ways

_A/N: _

_Status: Fine but sad that I got 5 days to go before I head to school._

_This Story is set Before the Snowmen and After Angels Take Manhattan._

_This Chapter has mostly focused the Original Doctor and more flashbacks about his time with River..._

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Pleaded and Ways _**

_Somewhere in London_

Walking around London is all the things he has done, he placed both his hands in his pockets. He wanders around London to find something he could do. All he did right now is walking around and looks at every human he passes by, He sometimes feels his heart break when he sees a couple holding hands and laughing.

Ohh that ache his heart he thought himself.

Every time that he sees a couple passes by him, he frowned and looked down to his shoes. Those couples remind him of himself and River but now she's gone.

_And it's all my fault_

The Doctor could see every couple happy, and could see lots of guys putting their arms around his wife or girlfriend. Ohh Love he thought himself.

He could hear some honking noise, he looked to his left and could see a man and a woman argue, by the looks of it. A man must have bumped her car.

Oh the Doctor remembers that, they still reminded him of River. Even if they aren't a couple they still argue. The Doctor couldn't remember the last time he argues with River, oh wait now he remember.

_River is sitting on the steps. Amy is standing by the wall, the Doctor hands her River's vortex manipulator and he handheld._

_"Okay, when all those numbers on both units go to zero, that's when we've got a lock, okay? That's how we find Rory" he said to Amy._

_Amy nodded and understand the Doctor's instruction to her, "Got it"._

_The Doctor goes to sit next to River._

_The Doctor sighs and looked down. "Why did you lie to me?" he just couldn't understand why his own wife lied to him._

_"When one's in love with an ageless God who insist on the face of a 12-year-old, one does one's best to hide the damage"_

_The Doctor could now understand, he hates endings and he never liked them. And River understands because she's the one who understand that being an ageless person, you could see the love ones die or grow old in front of your eyes._

_He turned to her. "It must hurt. Come here" he takes River's hand._

_River didn't dare to look at her husband, she didn't even want to look at her wrist. So she stared straight outside. She sighed. "Yes. The wrist is pretty bad, too"_

_The Doctor looks at River but she keeps staring straight ahead, he could see the pain in his wife's eyes and concern and he knew that she's going to kill him if he's going to do this. He places his other hand above hers and she gasps. Her hand begins to glow yellow with energy._

_River couldn't believe what her husband is doing. "No. No. No, stop that. Stop that! Stop it!" she warned him._

_The Doctor removes his hand and River's wrist is healed._

_"There you are" he said, lifts her hand and kisses it. "How's that?" he asked his wife._

_River flexes her hand, "Well, let's see, shall we?" then she slapped him in his face._

_"Ahh" _

_"That was a stupid waste of regeneration energy. Nothing is gained by you being a sentimental idiot!"_

_"River" he called her_

_"No" she stands up, upset for what her husband did to her. "You embarrass me!" and she walks out._

_The Doctor holds out his arms "River!" he called her._

_Amy watches River leave and then looks back at the Doctor, now sprawled on the steps._

The Doctor snapped his eyes open, out of reality. He could see himself sitting on the bench. He could see people in front of him walking by, he's at the park. He could see the children having fun, oh they reminded him of River when they run around and save the universe. Those children reminded him of him and River running and chasing.

_You watched us Run._

Oh remember that face, he remembered when he first met River, his First was her last. She could see the hurt expression on her face when she found out this is the Doctor who never knew her, she always thought that day was the worst. He couldn't believe it when River found was hurt that he never knew her at all.

_The Doctor is handcuffed._

_"This is not a joke, stop this now, this is gonna kill you! I'd have a chance, you don't have any._

_"You'd have a chance, and neither do I. I'm timing it for the end of the countdown, there'll be a blip in the command flow. That way it should improve our chances of a clean download._

_"River! Please! No" the Doctor pleaded her._

_"Funny thing is, this means you've always known how I was going to die. All the time we've been together, you knew I was coming here. The last time I saw you, the real you, the future you, I mean – you turned up on my doorstep, with a new haircut and a suit. You took me to the Darillium to see the singing towers. Oh, what a night that was! The towers sang and you cried" she said and she's been force of a small smile._

_"Autodestruct in one minute" Computer voice said._

_"You wouldn't tell me why, but I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the library. you even gave me your screwdriver – that should've been a clue._

_Both sonic screwdrivers, together with River's diary, are on the ground between them. The Doctor tries to reach for them but they are just a bit too far._

_"There's nothing you could do"_

_"You can let me do this!" the Doctor said while trying to reach for the sonic screwdriver._

_"If you die here, it'll mean I've never met you."_

_"Time can be rewritten"_

_"Not those times. Not one line don't you dare!" she paused and took a deep breath and could see the pain in his eyes, even though he doesn't know her, he still cares about her. "it's Ok. It's OK, it's not over for you. You'll see me again. You've got all of that to come. You and me, time and space. You watch us run"_

_You watch us run...You watch us run..._

_Those words echoed again and again through his ears again and again._

He snapped out of reality and could see himself sitting on a bench, all alone. He could see every human happy with joy, happy with their friends, family and their loved ones.

He is now using his face, a cold face with loneliness. He blamed himself for his wife and for her death and could never forgive himself.

_In the Tardis,_

_"Remember Doctor, I will always be there with you when you need me" she smiled at him and went off to their first date._

The Doctor closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, oh how could River be there with him when she's dead. The Doctor sometimes wished the River is here, he needed her right now but she isn't but clearly nothing. She's not there with him so she could kiss him and placed his arms around her but nothing.

The Doctor got up and started to leave the park, he looked down to his feet and didn't dare to look up, unknown to him that a couple passed by him who didn't even noticed him with a curly blonde hair and the man with a tweed jacket and a bow tie. Both of them didn't even noticed each other, River laughed with the alternate Doctor.

While the Doctor could hear River's laugh and thought of himself.

_Am now starting to hear things..._

He could hear River's laugh, oh he misses her.

He shook his head didn't even dare to look back as he continue to walk unknown to him that he passes by Alternate River and Alternate Doctor. And could only think that he's just hearing things at all but it's not.

Meanwhile River caught a man who is wearing a long-sleeve shirt with floppy hair looking down; she couldn't see his face at all. But she could tell he's upset, but she shook her head and then looked at _her_ Doctor, and he puts his arms around her shoulder and telling jokes and that made her laugh...

The Doctor just walked off the road and decided to wander off and the last thing he heard is a car.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry if this Story contains mostly Flashbacks, and wow at the end, unknown to the Doctor he just passed by River. So Close Right? And the next chapter we will focus more about the Alternate River and the Alternate Doctor. _

_Review/Follow/favorite this Story because soon this the Doctor needs support about the loss of River._


	4. Chapter 4 - Bonding and Secrets

_A/N: Wow I never realize I got some of the fans attention, So here we go Chapter Four which mostly focus about the Alternate River and Alternate Doctor, but let me just call them River and the Doctor. So here we go on their romantic ways well not exactly because am rubbish at this. And now we focus in this story about the secrets and bonds._

_Please Review, follow and Favourite and I would appreciate it._

* * *

**_Chapter Four: Bonding and Secrets_**

After their picnic in Gallifrey, they went back to the Tardis and set their coordinates to Earth. The Doctor fiddles the controls and pushing and pulling the levers and activate the settings.

"Okay, time to go back to earth" he exclaimed cheerfully, as he runs around his Tardis like a child.

River holds on to the railings while the Tardis started to dematerialize and materialize on London, it was bright and sunny. The Doctor and River run out of the front door and stepped outside, River could feel the fresh air, and the wind blowing her curly-blonde hair.

"So how long have we've been gone?" River asked her husband, she didn't like being late.

The Doctor checked his shiny and gold watch, "Umm we've been gone for only 10 minutes" he turned around and shut the doors behind him. "not bad ehh?"

The Doctor parked close to the Moonbucks on the back, at least the workers on Moonbucks never even noticed the Big Blue Box at all, probably the Doctor had to add the perception filter, just to make it unnoticed.

"Yeah" River said.

She waited for her husband to lock the doors, he turned around and smiled to his wife. He straightens his tweed jacket. River thought buying him a new jacket for him cause the tweed jacket look a little old for him.

"So, where do want to go?" the River asked.

"How about a picnic in the park, I bet your parents miss you" the Doctor requested, he missed Amy and Rory so much

"Yeah I haven't seen for 3 months I think" she replied.

River chuckled and shook her head. "I'll call my parents and tell them to meet us at the park in 20 minutes"

The Doctor nodded as he watches his wife pick up her phone and calling her parents, oh she's beautiful but he frowned. Ohh he's going to miss her.

"Okay" River said on the phone and she hung up and placed it in her pocket. She turned to her husband who is frowning.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" River asked, she knows that look, but she couldn't tell what's wrong with him but she could tell that something's wrong with him.

The Doctor couldn't hear her, he just thought of River.

"Doctor" she called him one more time.

The Doctor shook his head and finally snapped out of his thoughts.

He turned to River and could see River looking at him with that worried expression, he gave her a fake smile.

River could tell that's a fake smile. "Doctor, are you alright?" she asked him.

"I'm fine" he replied.

River detect a lie from him, he knew he's not okay. She could tell something is wrong.

"Come on" he smiled and pulled her and they went off the park.

River shrugged and let the Doctor pulled her.

When they finally reached the park, River could see her parents at the park. With a picnic basket and a mat, they looked like they have a good time. They looked like their snuggling. The Doctor waved to them but they didn't notice them. River thought the Doctor that they needed some time.

The Doctor tried to wave at them but Amy and Rory continued to kiss, but the Doctor is really hungry.

"Amy! Rory!" he called them.

Amy and Rory almost jumped and when they noticed the Doctor and River, Amy and Rory began to pull away the cuddle.

The Doctor and River walked towards them and when they went closer.

"Come Here and give me a hug" Amy demanded the Doctor.

The Doctor kneels down and hugged Amy and then after she pulled away, she then turned to River a give her a hug.

"So How long?" River asked her mother.

Amy thought for a moment, "Just weeks" she answered her daughter.

"Weeks?" she shook her head. "It's been months for us"'

Amy gave her a disbelief "months?"

"Yeah"

Then they both have a nice sandwich and the Doctor have a banana coffee instead of tea.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Banana Coffee?"

"What it's delicious" the Doctor replied.

"I even gave you an apple coffee" Amy said. "You even spit it out in my kitchen"

"Banana's are good and apples are rubbish"

Amy and Rory rolled their eyes on their son-in-law.

"He's the only man I ever knew who drinks Banana Coffee" River joined the conversation. "And I love him even if he doesn't like Bananas" she defended him and then give him a kiss on the cheek.

The Doctor loved his wife so much and he'll do anything to protect her.

River protected him so much, why couldn't he protects her, well even though River tried to kill him but the truth is she didn't.

The Doctor and his family enjoyed their time, they started telling each other their stories. And River begins to tell them all her adventures with her husband.

Rory and Amy listened to their Daughter of her stories, while the Doctor sits them close to his wife, he looked down to his Bananan Coffee and begin to think about River, he looked worried and scared, and he knew something that his family didn't.

Rory noticed the Doctor staring down to his coffee.

"Doctor" Rory called him.

The Doctor snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see his family looking at him.

"Are you alright?" Rory asked.

The Doctor forced a smile again "I'm fine" he lied.

All of them knew he wasn't fine, they can tell he's lying and they knew something was wrong.

Then when the Doctor begins to tell his adventures, it was River's turn who's worried, she's not the only one with secrets, she knows the Doctor has a secret and so does River. And River thought of her secret and thought maybe's it's time to tell her husband and her parents.

"Guys" she called them.

The Doctor stopped his storytelling and looked at his wife, Amy and Rory looked at her too.

"Yes?" the Doctor said, he looked worried for his wife.

"I have something to tell you" she looked at her parents and then turned to her husband. "I have something to tell you too, I wanted to tell you today but then you decided to bring my parents..."

"What is it River?" the Doctor asked, he has no idea what is River trying to tell him.

"I'm pregnant" she answered.

* * *

_A/N: I don't know if this is unexpected about the whole pregnant thing and of course we could all tell there is something wrong with the Doctor and there is something bothering him and that will be revealed in the next chapter I think._

_Please Review, Follow and Favourite because the Doctor needs some company..._


	5. Chapter 5 - Faith and Protection

_A/N: Guys am here to tell you just because the Doctor and River found each other doesn't mean this will be over, there are still mysteries waiting and I can't tell you and am pretty sure it will come and I think the Doctor is going to cope with that._

_Thanks for Reviewing Wall With A Fez, Loving Leo, Animus et Anima, and imThATW3IRDgirl who continue to review my stories and I promise it get's better or well sadder actually but I'll update it anyway._

**_BAD NEWS: Matt Smith is leaving Doctor Who in 2013 this year Christmas Special, OMG I couldn't believe it, I love Matt Smith and I love the 11th Doctor and when I heard the news my heart ache, because I love the childish and goofy time lord who says that "bowties are cool" and I am going to miss Matt Smith and am definitely crying, and I really hate this but I knew every incarnation of the Doctor must go and this will totally ache my heart, and am broken for the 11th Doctor and every one I like to tell you 11th Doctor is truly my favourite Doctor and I'll never forget him. _**

**_Message to Matt Smith: I really love your performance and it's truly brilliant and entertaining, you're the only Doctor who acts like a child and a hero at the same time. Your the one that says that bowties are cool, I was devasted when I heard you're leaving, I thought for sure you're going to film the series 8 when you said you'll continue last month (may 2013) but am not going to force you to continue the show, you're my favourite Doctor and your the first Doctor I ever saw, I saw you wearing a that red bowtie and tweed jacket and it made me laugh but it made me cry when this 12th Doctor will no longer be you, but he's still the Doctor and I'll accept this fate, like River says Everyone ends and everything dies, and I will never forget you Matt Smith and I promise you I'll watch your performance, and don't worry Matt Smith, just because fans hate when you decided to leave Doctor Who doesn't mean we blame you, everything ends and am sure the 12th Doctor may be different but he's still the Doctor and I love you Matt Smith (friend way)_**

**_I will never forget you Matt Smith and the 11th Doctor and you will always be my favourite bowtie and fez lover Doctor._**

**_I'm gonna miss him when he says Bowties are cool, and now am crying _****_L_**

_Please Review, Follow and Favourite this story because I have a feeling..._

* * *

**_Chapter Five: Faith and Protection_**

_In the Park._

_"I'm Pregnant" River said._

Her parents started to drop their jaws, they couldn't actually believe it, and their daughter is pregnant. Seeing River is pregnant means she's going to build a family and now she's going to raise a child with her husband. But of course the Doctor didn't know that because obviously his expression is already shown.

While the Doctor's eyes widen, he couldn't believe this news also. He considers this good news but inside he felt bad news for having a child but it's best not to tell his wife about this, and anyway the Doctor's expression is hard to tell, the main thing is shocked. But they couldn't tell if his expression is a bad thing or a good thing.

"...What did you say?" he muttered, he didn't say it clearly but River could definitely hear it.

She turned to her husband and say those words again. "I'm pregnant" she said to reassure him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, this is good he thought, but he couldn't believe that River just told him now!.

"Well I was but then you decided to have a picnic with my parents so I thought maybe it's best if I tell all of you at the same time" she smiled innocently.

The Doctor finally closed his mouth and he began to open again, he needed to say something but then Amy interrupted.

"Wait" she interrupted the Doctor for whatever he was going to say, but she thought maybe it didn't matter. "Does this mean am going to become a grandmother?" she said like she's complaining and River could tell why.

"Yes" River answered.

"But am too young to become a grandmother" she complained, Rory put his arms around her and he knew that he and his wife had to be brave about this whole Grandparents. Rory also agreed with his wife, she's too young to become a grandmother and neither Rory, and now she needed some support but she's not scared or anything, Rory and Amy are both happy to have a grandchild but they really need to age sometimes faster.

Before River could say another word, the Doctor dropped himself to the grass, he let himself crashed his head to the grass and it hurt only a little, at least it didn't have any wounds or anything if he does, he's lucky that Rory's here.

River, Amy and Rory looked at him with their confused look, it looked like and asked themselves why did the Doctor threw himself to the ground like he's about to faint but he didn't, his eyes were still open and wide.

"I'm going to be a dad again" he whispered and looking straight forward.

River smiled and said. "Yes, Doctor you're going to be a dad again"

She knew the Doctor had a family, he remembered that his wife died because of a Dalek and he lost his family especially his children, he would never forgive himself, but after that he met River and he started to grow fond with her.

The Doctor couldn't actually believe this, he always wanted children, but he's just worried because he never had children for centuries.

Rory then joined in who became silence, he pointed at the Doctor like he's going to accuse hi. "Doctor" he called him, the Doctor's head up and looked at his father-in-law.

"Since my daughter trusted you to protect her then I trust you, but..." he pointed his finger at the Doctor, a River thought her daddy was in father-protective mode. "If you hurt my daughter, I promise you I will use my sword"

The Doctor smiled but terrifies too because of Rory's sword, he knew he could use one and he remembered the last time Rory punched him. "I promise you Rory that I will protect my wife and my child" he crosses his heart then like this is true and unbreakable.

"But am too young to be a grandmother" Amy complained one more time, it wasn't like Amy didn't want a grandchild, she does but she's too young to handle the whole grand thing.

River chuckled and after that she put her hand on her mother's shoulder. "Amy, I believe you'll be a fantastic grandmother" she knew this might be so hard for her mother.

Amy could just blink at her daughter, she then turned to the Doctor and she started to paint him like Rory did. "You better protect my daughter and I want her unharmed clear?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yup I promise"

Then there's an awkward silence ever since River announce that she's pregnant, the Doctor broke the Silence like he needed to say something before this get's any weirder.

"Since you're pregnant, what are you planning naming our child, River?" he asked, he loved children so much and at least be prepared the whole father thing.

River thought about that, she never even thought of her child's name. "If it's a boy then I want to name him Matt"

"Matt's a brilliant name but if it's a girl can I atleast name her?" he asked like he needed his wife's permission.

River thought maybe the Doctor's names for his daughter might not sound good but since she trust her husband she nodded. "Of course you can name her if she's a girl"

Amy then started to join the conversation. "I'm not letting the Doctor choosing names, besides I don't think I trust him to that" then she crossed her arms.

"Oi" he protested. "I'll have you know the name I pick it's brilliant and I think you'll love it"

"Then what is it then?" River asked.

The Doctor smiled to his family and finally he said one word that he's been interested ever since. "Jessica" he answered.

Then Amy started to go awww, the Doctor knew that's her middle name as well if you remove the Williams but then the Doctor decided to name his not-sure daughter after her but at least he chooses Amelia because she will always be his Amelia Pond.

"I think it's a brilliant name" River said and she knew the Doctor would at least have a nice name.

"See I told you" the Doctor pointed to Pond but Amy just stuck her tongue to him.

The Doctor just ignored that because he didn't want to argue with Amy and especially her feisty fiery but he knew that his anger is more scary than hers.

After the Picnic, they cleaned up their mess and wave goodbye to River's parents, as River and the Doctor decides to walk around the Park to talk about raising a family, of course the Doctor doesn't do domestics and all River does is rolled her eyes.

As River started to laugh at the Doctor's joke, they passed by a man who looked mid-twenties and seem younger than her husband, she could not see his face because he is facing his shoes and he looked so lonely, she could see him wearing a long-blue sleeve shirt with stripes and a floppy hair. She looked by her shoulders and could see walking she then turned to her husband and started to tell jokes, and she laughed so loud almost everyone in the park could hear her especially the man who she passed by.

* * *

_A/N: Okay that's all for today and am pretty sure there's more and am sorry if I still haven't reach the part where the Doctor meets alternate River but I still need to add some touchy parts and I hope you enjoy my story because I really appreciate it if you continued and I think I need you guys to review to let me know that you're reading this._

**_STATUS: Crying because Matt Smith is leaving Doctor Who and I will never forget you Matt Smith and you will always be my favourite and it's an honour to watch you play the role._**

**_JUNE 2 2013, SUNDAY When my parents went somewhere leaving me with my sister and her boyfriend, 3:15 pm is the time I found out he leaves, I found out he's leaving when I check Fan fiction. JUNE 2 2013 is one my the saddest days I have and is the day I found out Matt Smith is leaving_**

**_I'm sorry guys, but am really sad that the 11th Doctor is leaving, I don't even know if I could still continue watching the 12th Doctor and clara._**

_Thank You and I'll update_


	6. Chapter 6 - Tears and Cries

_A/N: Now it's time for Chapter Fiver, and now I better finish this before I go loop to loop if you know what I mean, and now I think this is the chapter where the story starts well not exactly just ohh read it._

_Please Review, follow and favourite this story because I think... _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and it all belongs to BBC so the credits mostly goes to them._

_This Chapter is based of how I feel when I found out Matt Smith is leaving, if you're still crying or your heart is breaking because of Matt smith's departure then don't read this because I think you'll cry even more_

* * *

**_Chapter Six: Tears and Cries_**

_In the Park_

The Doctor and River walked around the park, the Doctor put his hands around his wife and he couldn't believe it, he's going to be a father again but then he frowned, River turned to her husband who was telling him about the Library, she stopped and then looked at him.

"Sweetie? What's wrong?" she asked him, it's that expression again, maybe it's because of being a father again.

The Doctor snapped out of his thoughts when he heard River calls him, he turned to her and did his fake smile. "I'm fine it's just being a father again" he muttered.

"Ohh sweetie, you'll be a fantastic father" she said trying to comfort him.

And that ache the Doctor's heart again but then he tried his best to ignore it, oh what is he thinking. Of course he couldn't ignore it.

"River, I promise your parents that I will protect you and our baby" he pointed it out. "And besides, Rory has a sword" he added.

The Doctor fears Rory uses a sword if the Doctor does anything to River or his child.

River chuckled, ohh her father she thought. He could be protective sometimes.

Then the Doctor frowned again, this is not going to be easy. But then again he thought of having a family. "River" he called her even if she was actually beside him.

River turned to him and smiled innocently. "Yes"

"I love you and you know that and I'll love our baby and you know I hope it's a girl" he said.

"Of course Doctor, I love you and our baby will love you" she smiled and then give him a quick kiss on his lips.

While walking around the Park, River noticed that expression again, probably because of being a father again. Then she noticed the Doctor always touched his left breast pocket, probably he has something for her, or maybe he's checking for his heartbeat. Maybe he doesn't look good, after all he's pale ever since River told him that she's pregnant.

Then they walked out the park, and started to talk about raising a family and then River spot some baby clothes just in front of her, all she needs to do of course is to wait until the lights go red and that will stop the cars.

"Look Doctor" she pointed it at the baby clothes store, the Doctor looked at where she is pointing at. "Maybe we should buy some"

She looked at him before stepping through the road, she could see the Doctor crying and tears all around his face, and his eyes looked red. River placed her hand on his cheek trying to wipe them away. The Doctor pushed her away making River taking a step back.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked him.

The Doctor sniffed and then wipe those tears away. "Nothing"

Of course River didn't believe that, she knew he's lying. "Sweetie, that's never nothing, so at least tell me what's wrong?" she demanded and then placed her hands on her hips.

The Doctor then checked at his watched and before he could answer, he ran quickly towards her and then pushing her away from the truck who's heading for his wife, River was saved by the Doctor she picked herself up and then looked at the road and could see the Doctor lying on the road with wounds and blood around him.

River quickly ran towards him and then knelt beside him, she then started to squeeze his hands. "Doctor! Doctor can you hear me" she called him.

The Doctor slowly flutters his eyes opened and could see his beautiful wife. "I promise I'll protect you and our baby" he muttered.

"Sweetie, I think you need to regenerate" she begged him and started to sob.

"River..." he muttered then slowly his right hand went into his pockets and then when he grabbed it, he slowly gave it to River. And she could see the object he's holding and that ache River's heart and before River could grab it, the Doctor dropped his hands down and his eyes closed shut, River checked for his heartbeats but nothing.

She began to sob again and again, as tears crawling to her face and could feel the tear drop, she waited for him to regenerate but nothing. Then people around her to see what happened and then the ambulance came and then grab the Doctor's body gently and then placed him in the truck and River followed.

They went to the hospital and River is lucky that the Doctors and the nurses didn't even checked his hearts but they knew they lost him already, River begins to cry all over again and then a Doctor came to her to tell her that her husband is dead which broke River's heart.

Then it's already 9:30 pm, she knew she had to go home and tell her parents, so she took a taxi and still her eyes were red and tears still drop. When the Taxi finally reach to River's parents' house, she paid the taxi driver and then head home.

She knocked at the door and then could hear groans and then footsteps coming closer and then the door open revealed Rory in his pyjamas and his hair is messy, Rory scratched his hair and could see his daughter in front of him.

"River?" he said while scratching his hair. "River what are you doing here?" Rory asked and then he noticed his daughter's eyes color red and could see she's been crying.

"Call mom and I need to tell you something" River replied as she cried.

Rory didn't say another word he turned his head to the stairs and call for his wife. "Amy! River's here" he called her.

Then Amy appeared at the stair and walked towards her husband and could see River crying.

"River what's wrong?" Amy asked.

River just walked into the living room and she took a seat on the couch, Amy and Rory followed her and then took a seat and then waited for their daughter to say something.

"River why are you crying?" Amy asked.

"It's the Doctor" she said and trying to say those words because of the loss of her husband.

Then Rory stood up like he wanted to grab a sword. "Did he hurt you? Did he break your heart? I'm going to kill him" as he went to grab his sword but before he left the room River called him.

"No dad, it's not that" River said.

And Rory went back to his seat and stood with his wife. "Then what happen? Why are you crying?" Rory asked.

"The Doctor..." she is having trouble to say those words due to the crying and pain. "He promised to protect me and then... he did and then he died" she said and then she cried louder.

"Wait... you mean the Doctor died" Amy said confused.

"Yes, he saved me and when I checked him, no heartbeat" River said.

And then Amy came to her daughter and placed her arms around her trying to comfort her daughter as River cried on Amy's shirt, it became wet but Amy didn't care, she couldn't believe her best friend died just to protect his wife and his baby.

"he promise that he would protect me and our baby and then he saved my life and then he died mum" River said.

"What happened River?" Amy asked.

"After the picnic, me and the Doctor went out for a walk and then when I cross the road, the truck was about to head to me but then the Doctor pushed me away and he was hit instead, and then I saw him lying in the road and blood all over him" she cried harder and harder.

Amy rubbed her daughter's back and Amy began to cry also and then Rory begin to sob but not much.

"I can't believe my best friend died just to save you" Amy said and cried.

Rory just couldn't believe that his best friend died or his son-in-law, he told the Doctor to protect his River and his baby but he then did, he couldn't stand to see his wife and his daughter cry, and now River has to raise her child alone without her husband.

After that, Amy offered River to stay for the night. River lied down on her bed but she couldn't sleep after what happened to her husband, she then remembered something. She went through her pocket and pulled out the object the Doctor given her.

And she started at it...

...It is a letter from the Doctor to River...

* * *

_Okay like I said Please Review, follow and favourite this story because I think River needs support from her loss husband. Finally the alternate Doctor died not that am happy about it and let's support River from her loss and will always remember him. And in the next chapter you'll see River reads his letter and now let's remember the alternate Doctor who died just to protect his wife and his baby. _

_We will always remember you_

_-The Doctor (alternate)_

_"The Universe cares and I care and I will die just to protect my loved ones"_


	7. Chapter 7 - One Thing that Hurts is Love

_A/N: I warn you guys about this story may contain Angst, Hurt and Comfort and now in **this chapter will be back from the Doctor's point of view from Chapter three and then River.**_

_So Review, Follow and Favourite and the person who reviews gets a sneak preview of the next chapter and remember this is the story that I will never abandon because I will never abandon the Doctor when his heart is broken._

* * *

**_Chapter Seven: One thing that Hurts is Love._**

The Doctor got up and started to leave the park, he looked down to his feet and didn't dare to look up, unknown to him that a couple passed by him who didn't even noticed him with a curly blonde hair and the man with a tweed jacket and a bow tie. Both of them didn't even noticed each other, River laughed with the alternate Doctor.

While the Doctor could hear River's laugh and thought of himself.

_Am now starting to hear things..._

He could hear River's laugh, oh he misses her.

He shook his head didn't even dare to look back as he continue to walk unknown to him that he passes by Alternate River and Alternate Doctor. And could only think that he's just hearing things at all but it's not.

Meanwhile River caught a man who is wearing a long-sleeve shirt with floppy hair looking down; she couldn't see his face at all. But she could tell he's upset, but she shook her head and then looked at _her_ Doctor, and he puts his arms around her shoulder and telling jokes and that made her laugh...

The Doctor just walked off the road and decided to wander off and the last thing he heard is a car.

...that crashed.

He turned around and could see a man lying there with blood all over him and he could see a curly blonde woman crying over him, the Doctor thought that man and woman looked very familiar to him but he shrugged and walked away, unknown to him that was River and the Doctor.

oOo

River stared at the letter the Doctor had given to her before he dies, she looked at the envelope in front of her that says...

... To: River... From: the Doctor...

The Envelope is Tardis blue, of course. It's his favorite color anyway and he always picked that color, the same color of River's journal. She knows the Doctor so well and they've been together for 20 years in River's time-line. And she stared at the envelope and wondered about this message for her. She never expected the Doctor to give her a letter, she honestly should have seen it coming.

So she slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. He unfolds the letter in his hands and began reading it, with her eyes laid on it, she stared at the letter word-by-word.

A letter from her wonderful husband, directed no other but her...

_Hello Honey, _

_...well not exactly hello, more like a goodbye actually. Anyway when you're reading this, this means I'm dead. I know River and am sorry but this is a fixed point, and this must happen, this always happens... _

_I've always known where and when I was supposed to die, I found out when I first saw you, I didn't know who you are before, so when I was walking in the street, I saw myself and you, I didn't know you but it seems to me I look happy and sad at the same time, I didn't know why at first._

_Then I saw you when we looked like we were talking or argue, I saw you put your hands on your hips and then there was a truck coming towards you, and then I pushed you away and I got hit instead, and I realized this is how it ends for me, I felt guilty when I saw you crying over me, so I just walked away and then when I met you properly, I realized you were the woman I saw who cried over me and I knew were more than just friends._

_And then I realize I loved you more than anything else in the universe, I was heartbroken when I lost my family back in Gallifrey and then you care for me, I was very devastated when I lost my family and then you brighten me up and then I fell in love with you._

_I took you to Gallifrey because I knew this would be our last day together, and then I set up a picnic with your parents because I knew I had to see them one last time, and then I was shocked to hear that you're pregnant._

_I couldn't believe it, and I figure it out now why I pushed you away from the truck, It's because I loved you and I promise Rory to protect you and our baby, I was sad that I will never get to see our baby, and I wouldn't become a father and I fear that you'll raise the child alone..._

_And don't be alone, I want you to find someone, someone who'll take care of you and maybe take you to adventures and especially our daughter, and yes River I scanned you and it's a girl, you're going to have a daughter and when you find someone, I want you, him and our daughter travelling together and always run. And that adventure is a family together and one adventure that I can never have, and I have a feeling that he'll protect you and our daughter no matter what._

_And no, he will not replace me but he will take my place and love you..._

_I wrote this letter after you went to buy ourselves an ice cream at the park after we left Amy and Rory, and now I had to make sure I tell you everything about me and I needed to tell you that I love you._

_ I'm sorry that you had to cry all the time after my death and don't worry, I look closer to your future and you're happy and I know you won't believe me but trust me..._

_And River...don't you dare change it, not one line don't you dare change all the adventures we did together and I would never trade those memories, and I promise you that you're happy with your new loved one and I know he'll protect you._

_I remember the day when I first met you, you told me everything ends and everyone dies and your right and don't go killing yourself._

_Promise me River that you'll find someone and promise to take our daughter on an adventure..._

_And this is the story of The Doctor and this is how it ends._

_Goodbye River,_

_Love the Doctor forever._

River smiled but then tears came again, and then she covered her face with the pillows and then she felt something in the envelope, she pulled it and found a red bowtie, she held it on her and will always remember him.

"Not one line" glancing upward, River manage to give herself a small smile. "Don't worry, sweetie, I won't even change it"

* * *

_A/N: Okay guys what do you think of the letter, and is it touching because it didn't even made me cry so maybe am rubbish at it so what do you think of the message? It was suppose to be written in River's diary but then I decided a letter would do._

_I already gave you clues at Chapter 3 when the sentence says "_The Doctor just walked off the road and decided to wander off and the last thing he heard is a car." _I didn't add crash because that will be obvious so yeah, I gave those clues already and the whole Gallifrey thing is a clue too and I'll update this right away so don't worry._

_Wow I love to give you little hints, I thought for sure one of you will think it's suspicious the whole Gallifrey and Picnic thing planned by the Doctor, but no. So yeah I guess I'm good leaving little clues and hints about his plans. No wonder I wrote my biggest mystery "The Oncoming Storm Rises" and until now, nobody has guessed who it is? Or who's behind?_

_And can any of you review and tell me about this chapter and the letter am not really sure if am rubbish? Please Review, Follow and Favourite._


	8. Chapter 8 - Opportunities and Decline

_Title: A Banana Coffee (A Love Story) – 11/River._

_A/N: Okay this is now mostly focus on the Original Doctor and I since I mostly focus on River, let's switch. And now this is mostly focus about how is the Doctor going to cope about living as a human or rather act, he changed his appearance so now is to talk like a human._

_Review, follow and Favourite._

* * *

**_Chapter Eight: Opportunities and Decline_**

The Doctor walked away and decided he better get a job, he didn't want to do it the easy way by using his sonic screwdriver to jam the ATM, he remembered the last time he did that which is when he first met Donna, but then his guilt started to come back, he shrugged and he didn't want to worry it.

He walked through the streets, he swears that he spotted a red fez but turns out, it was just a red trash can which the Doctor thought it was cute but gross at the same time after he sniffed it.

The Doctor passed by some investigators, the Doctor heard them saying about some strange energies, but we all know the Doctor investigates but instead he just walked away and he didn't want to interfere.

The Doctor then saw a sign clipped over by the tree, he walked towards it and began to read it.

_This one Doctor – from the Doctor._

The Doctor smiled at the note, and he knew his future self would help him, so he looked around the London trying to find the right address.

The Doctor bought a small house, that is color Tardis blue, he really misses his Tardis but he didn't know how long would it would take the Tardis to rebuild herself from the damage, that is one thing the Doctor couldn't understand.

The Doctor went inside his new home, the house looked similar to the house he bought for Ponds but instead smaller, he looked around the hall. The stairs are front of him, at his right are the living room and his left is the kitchen.

The Doctor looked at his unfurnished house, he really needs to do some decorations and some beds, couches and some food that he needs. But the Doctor didn't have any money at all, that leave him to the only option left that humans normally do..._Get A Job._

The Doctor setup some birth certificates and some medical in case he needs it, he chooses the name "John Smith", if he wants to blend as a human. And do domestic lives, the Doctor now has to find a job, which they are plenty of jobs in London and he is most certainly talented, but he rather does Part-Time Job rather than a profession, he really wanted to spend his life rather than do his job all the time.

The Doctor does some repairs of his house, he did some light repairs and some gardening (he got the seeds from his pockets, his pockets are bigger on the inside) he used his sonic screwdriver to speed up the growing process, and could see some flowers and bushes. He smiled at his work.

The only thing left in the house is some furniture, but since he didn't have any money, he decided to get a job.

The Doctor went out and held the papers and his physic paper just in case, the Doctor is brilliant at every job and has lots of degrees of course when he took classes before, he headed to the office and gave his papers to the woman with glasses. The girl smiled and after a few hours, they were tons of offers for the Doctor, but the Doctor declined all of them even if he is brilliant at this stuff, he didn't want to spend most of his life by working.

So he left the office, and decided to get Part-time rather, there are two reasons why he chooses Part-time, one; he didn't like spending majors and two; he looked like a teenager.

The Doctor ended up working as a waiter in a coffee shop called Moonbucks, and the manager told him that his work starts tomorrow, the Doctor loved the job he chooses, it may be simple but he loved to do it.

Jamie who works as a cashier, showed the Doctor around the shop.

"So what made you decide to work in here?" Jamie asked while walking around.

"I just wanted a part-time job, even though I have lots of skills, I prefer to make things simple" the Doctor answered.

"Or it's because you love Banana Coffee" she said.

The Doctor with a confused expression. "I haven't tasted them yet"

It was now Jamie's turn to be confused. "You haven't?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nope, and this is my first time in here actually"

"Strange" Jamie muttered. She has been working as a cashier for 6 months and could see the Doctor and the blonde woman everyday buying banana Coffee, and how could John (the Doctor) not know, he been to this store everyday and now it seems he doesn't know anything about it.

"What's strange?" the Doctor asked.

"I see you everyday and you ordered Banana Coffee, the man looked like you but only he looked older than you, are you sure this is your first time in here?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah" he thought maybe that's just a future version of him.

"Do you have a twin brother or something?" Jamie asked.

Since the Doctor thought maybe it's just a future version of him. "Yeah" he lied.

But unknown to the Doctor that's actually an alternate version of him.

* * *

_A/N: Okay that's all for the day and does anyone agree with the whole Moonbucks, because clearly I got that from Starbucks and I loved it and anyway I hoped you enjoy my stories._


	9. Chapter 9 - Hero and Miracles

_A/N: Don't Forget to Review, Follow and Favourite Banana Coffee and anyone want to try Banana Coffee plus I have an Apple Cake in my hands now __  
_

* * *

**_Chapter Nine: Hero and Miracles_**

After they the Doctor's Funeral (alternate), River stood at her husband's grave and sobbed, Amy comforted her daughter and let her wet her clothes.

Amy, Rory and River were the only ones left, they invited some of the UNITS but they already left, all the Doctor's friends whom he saved were invited and then left.

They made a remarkable speech about the Doctor saving earth and he's known as the Hero of the Universe (in this universe, he's called a hero instead of a destroyer or the oncoming storm) All the people he saved joined the Funeral but their sad that their hero died, not many humans know about the Doctor that much.

Everyone thinks the Doctor is dead and he is no longer here, there is no one to save and no one to care for them, and they thought _why did the Universe hate him if he protected us?_

After everyone left except Amy, Rory and River. They still stood there and River could hear the Doctor's voice in her head.

_...I promise you that you are never alone... and I'll always protect you..._

River cried harder and harder, then after that she pushed her mother away from her mother embrace and she sat down next to the Doctor's grave, Amy and Rory decided to leave now and leave their daughter alone.

They just couldn't believe their best friend is dead, while they walked out of the graveyard.

"So what now?" Rory asked. "She can't raise her child alone"

"I know but you read the letter, she needs to find someone but I can't help but feel like no one will ever replace the Doctor"

Rory sighed. "No one will replace our best friend" he then hugged her and Amy hugged him back.

Amy pushed him away and then continue to walk.

Then silence again for 20 minutes and then Rory broke it.

"What are we going to do with River now? I mean she's all alone now" Rory asked.

"Well she'll live with us of course" she suggested like it's obvious. "Am not leaving my daughter alone"

And she smacked him in the shoulder and her husband rubbed his shoulder "OW"

Then Amy started to think of all the moments that she and the Doctor had.

_...I always come back Amelia..._

Amy snapped out of it, she thought she's starting to hearing things but she isn't the only one. Rory started to hear things as well.

_...The Universe is big...vast..and complicated...and sometimes...very rarely...Impossible things just happen...and we called them_..._Miracles._

Rory begged a Miracle and he thought it's ridiculous, but like the Doctor says, something's just happen.

Amy started to feel tears running down her face but she isn't crying, she's trying hard to not cry, she wanted to see her best friend one last time even if he's just a younger version of him, she just wanted to see him and talk to him.

Rory put his arms around his wife and he could also feel the tears in his face too, he really loved his best friend and he should have said to him to protect each other, they all knew the Doctor was always trouble and the universe needs him because the hero is gone...

oOo

While River stood at the Doctor's grave, her parents already left and she knew she needed some time alone. And she needed time to think and she thought how could she find someone if the only person she love is the Doctor, she would never love anyone but only the Doctor because he heart belongs to him.

_"Mummy?" Melody called alone in the dark room. "Daddy?"_

_Melody is a 6 year old girl who lost her Mom and Dad, the mean guys kidnapped her and then she escaped._

_Melody tried to call her parents but she's lost and alone in the streets, she kneels down the wall and she stared at the people she passed by and then she heard a strange sound, she turned around and could see a strange blue box appeared behind her._

_And then after a complete view, the doors opened and reveal to be a man with a tweed jacket and a bow tie, he smiled at Melody._

_"Melody?" he called her._

_"Yes"_

_"Come with me and let's take you back home" he held his hands hoping Melody would do, and she did. She walked inside the Tardis and her eyes widen when it's so big._

_"Who are you?" Melody asked him._

_"I'm the Doctor" he said._

_Melody giggled. "That's a funny name" _

_Melody trusted the Doctor more than anything and she loved talking to him. The Doctor took Melody back to her parents, Amy and Rory. Who happily hugged their lost daughter._

_Amy looked up at the Doctor who is leaning the doorway. "Thank you" Amy muttered._

_And then the Doctor smiled and went back inside the Tardis and started to dematerialize, leaving Amy, Rory and Melody._

River cried harder and harder, she just couldn't stop it.

_...Never be alone..._

The Doctor's voices echoed in River's ears and she really missed her husband.

oOo

While the Amy and Rory walking around London, Rory put his arms around his wife's shoulder and Amy tried to stop crying and then both of them stopped and froze and could hear voices. A voice that they're very familiar with.

"...yes Jamie, I just moved" a familiar voice said.

* * *

_A/N: Well there you go, I decided in this chapter, I decided to show some flashbacks about River meeting the Doctor because since were in a Alternate Reality and I'm sorry if the summary says Parallel but I rather not change it because I mostly change the summarize but not this time._

_And now you just discovered in the Alternate Reality, the Doctor is known as a hero and the protector of the universe, instead of darkness or the Oncoming Storm. So yeah the alternate Doctor is really happy in his universe and his companions are always safe, so yeah it's actually a better life than the original Doctor._


	10. Chapter 10 - Nice and Boring

_A/N: I guess you've been waiting for this chapter. Because you freaked out about Amy and Rory froze because they just heard the Doctor's voice._

_Ohh and I feel a bit down for this story, i thought I got almost everyone's attention even if the viewers got higher but I don't see any follows or favourites but that's not going to stop me because it's already too late and I already finish the final chapter and which I haven't updated that yet. So even if this story not popular, the story will end but their will be a sequel about this and I hope you understand._

_And here we go another domestic story and I do not own Doctor Who_

* * *

**_Chapter Ten: Nice and Boring_**

The Doctor and Jamie had been walking around London after Jamie gave him a tour around Moonbucks. And now they started talking to each other about their lives, the Doctor enjoyed being with Jamie, because that's probably the first thing he needs now, to talk to someone.

They enjoyed being together and they consider themselves buddies.

"So you just moved here?" Jamie asked him.

"yeah" he answered.

Then they walked around the corner talking about things the Doctor needs to do at the Coffee shop, clearly the Doctor heard every word she said.

"So what do you even do actually?" the Doctor asked.

oOo

"Rory, did you hear that" she poked him in his shoulder.

"Yeah" he nodded. "Did I just hear what I think I just hear?" who thought he's crazy.

Amy looked around her trying to locate that voice, and they immediately recognize that voice. _The Doctor._ Is she hearing things or she just actually heard the Doctor.

And then Amy said one word that could probably freaked Rory out.

"Doctor" she muttered.

Rory gazed his wife, and also trying to find the sound. So they both start running together trying to find the Doctor, as they run around the streets.

Amy held her hands up. "Doctor" she called but nothing.

She searched for every single street and couldn't find anything. But she didn't dare to give up and not even Rory wouldn't. He wouldn't just give up the search and pray for a miracle that his best friend is actually alive.

"I know..."

Amy and Rory immediately recognize it, it's the Doctor. They continued to follow his voice and they knew they weren't crazy at all or hearing things, they just knew that the Doctor is alive but soon Rory started to give up and thought of maybe their hearing things.

"Amy, I think we should stop" he grabbed his wife's wrist. "I think we're just hearing things and besides he's dead"

Amy shook her head and didn't want to believe it. "No, he's alive, whether it's a younger version or not he's still the Doctor"

As much Rory wanted to believe it's true, he also wanted his best friend back as much as his wife but mostly his daughter River, and soon before he could think of his adventures with the Doctor, Amy threw her arms around him and begin to cry all over his shirt. Rory pats his wife's back and while she continued to hear those words.

_I forgive you_

The Doctor echoed through her head. And while Amy started to shut her eyes and think for a moment.

oOo

The Doctor and Jamie continued to walk around the London. It is so beautiful around London, they passed by house to house. The trees grow beautifully and they could see some people walking by, and every time the Doctor saw a couple, he looked down and frowned.

Jamie stopped her story when she noticed John frowning.

"John?" she called him.

The Doctor looked at her and gave her a fake smile, he tried his best to hide his depression.

"Are you alright?" Jamie asked him.

The Doctor nodded. "I'm fine, Jamie" he said. "There's nothing to worry about it" he added.

While walking and Jamie talks about when she moved to London, she just moved to London months ago actually and the reason why is to go to College but she ended up as a cashier in a coffee shop.

_Doctor!_

The Doctor spun around and turned and to look who's calling him, but nothing. He could have sworn someone was calling and the voice sounded familiar to him and he couldn't just put his finger on. He shrugged and ignored it and it's probably nothing.

_Doctor!_

And there it is again, so he looked around him to see nothing and the next thing he knew is that he could hear a crying.

He ignored it because he wasn't supposed to interfere and he no longer does that, he doesn't help people anymore even if there are people crying. _...especially when children cry. _He remembered what Amy said to him at the starship UK, which was 200 years ago for him and he could remember every single word.

"So this is what you're going to do?" Jamie asked him.

The Doctor looked at her with a blanked and confused expression. "What do you mean?" who didn't understand her question.

_What does she mean? _He thought.

"I mean just you know, work at the coffee shop and just do domestic lives" she said.

The Doctor thought of it, and it seems to him it's boring too. "Yeah I guess" he nodded.

"But you can do anything, like..." trying to think of options. "Get a dream job, travel or I don't know... but you rather do nothing but work" trying to understand John's odd life.

"Yes, but I don't do those stuff anymore" he tried so hard to act like an ordinary human and he did but how come this girl is encouraging him to do something nice rather boring.

Jamie raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Let's just say I lost my wife" he admitted and felt guilty for his wife's death and he felt like it's his responsibility.

Jamie's eyes widen and covered her mouth. "Oh John am so sorry for your loss"

The Doctor couldn't think about his wife, he was trying to forget his wife well not completely, he just needed some distraction. "It's okay, I've been trying my best to forget about her but I couldn't" he shook his head.

"It's okay" Jamie then started to comfort him.

oOo

River stood still and below her, she could still see her husband's grave. They were thousands of flowers now ever since she invited the Doctor's friends, some were familiar to her and some, well...she don't even want to know.

All she could do is give her husband one white daisy, she remembers the Doctor told her about daisy, she never understood why not roses, but the Doctor just shrugged and pretend she didn't hear her, she could see the sadness in his eyes every time he sees a rose.

But he looked like he's been guilty something and it has to do with Rose, and not even once he said the word Rose, that's the only thing he couldn't understand.

She then heard a cough and it sounded masculine, she didn't turn around because all she could do mourns for her husband. And then another coughed and it sounded like whoever is doing it probably want her attention. So she turned around to see who it is and then when she finally did...

She gasped and covered her mouth.

Her eyes widen and she could not believe it who is she staring at...

"Hi Honey"

* * *

_A/N: Okay that was unexpected than the pregnant thing, and yeah it's pretty much obvious who it is and who's the one who coughed at the end. And anyway I hoped you enjoyed my story and I did warn you that this contains Romance and Hurt and Comfort._

_I love being unexpected_

_Please Review, Follow and Favourite and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter._

_I do not own Doctor Who._


	11. Chapter 11 - Without a Goodbye

_A/N: Okay am glad am writing this story and now am trying my best to make this story as long as possible because I have a feeling you people deserve a longer one._

_Review/Follow/Favourite and let me know what you think of my stories._

_Ohh and I got to warn you, this story will contain a plot twist. The more I update, the more the story became a twist and unexpected. So there will be like NOOOO! THAT'S NOT FAIR or something like that and I'm sorry, and yeah this story will contain more of Hurt & Comfort and It gets interesting... and yeah the plot twist thing, actually I didn't planned that. I kept changing ideas you know. And I know that you have no idea what I'm talking about, but you will find out eventually..._

_Someone just begged me to update so, they could see what happens because the previous chapter is really shocking. It made me laugh and decided to update, after all I already finished the finale chapter and I can't wait to update the final chapter of Banana Coffee. (that someone is called kfaatcee)_

_Ohh and please make suggestions bcuz soon this story will become a one-shot so feel free to make an adventure for the Doctor and River._

_I do not own Doctor Who_

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven: Without a Goodbye.**_

River is staring at him with a shocking expression. Not because he's here. That was hardly the case. He couldn't possibly be the Doctor. The Doctor is dead and she just saw him die right in front of her eyes. How could the Doctor be here? She thought but this couldn't be the younger version of her Doctor because he has the same eyes when she saw him die.

River leaned toward him, and looked like she wanted to slap him in his face but the other part of her wanted to put her arms around her husband. How could he be here? And is this the younger version of her husband? And she thought maybe she's hallucinating or something but how could he be here? That's the most important question in her mind right now.

River stared closely at his eyes and then his clothes, she could still see him wearing that ridiculous bowtie and his tweed jacket. How dare he be here when she really needed him right now. "How are you here?" she stared at him in his eyes but all she could see is kindness and pain, she poked his chest to see if he's real or he's just hallucinating and she did Hard, the Doctor didn't back off. "Now how are you here? And this is impossible"

His smile brightened but sad _That's the River I know._

And before River could say something, the Doctor placed his fingers on his wife's lips and too makes sure she didn't say a word. "And before you asked, then no I'm not the younger version" he said with a little sign of confidence.

"But how?" his wife asked, looking confused and mostly mixed with anger, shock, and joy.

The Doctor looked at his wife _Ohh god, I missed her so much_

River looked so beautiful, with her curly wavy hair and her beautiful eyes but he could see a little hint of anger in her eyes, and he could tell why. But he still showed bravery towards his wife. And the Doctor really wished he could just hug her right now but he couldn't because probably his wife wanted some answers before he goes all reunion thing, and he knew it's not the time to do that.

The Doctor nearly forget River's question when River poked him hard in the chest repeatedly. The Doctor grabbed her grip before she could do another one, and the Doctor squeezed her hand gently, he didn't want to hurt his own wife but he wanted to let her know that he's here.

"River" he said, he tried to stay calm as possible because his excitement is starting to go all over in his body

River looked at his eyes for any lies but nothing, but she could see sadness in him. she thought about the Doctor. How could he be here if she's just standing in his dead body, well the ground covered it but still it didn't make any sense.

She wondered if anyone could see him, probably she's starting to see things again. She also started to hear her husband's voice a while ago, and now looking at her ghost husband she thinks, or did he faked his death? She wondered if this is true.

"I'm here River" he informed her. But before River could do anything, River slowly placed River's hand and placed it his chest, she could feel two heartbeats.

River's eyes widen but she can't get it, she can't understand how the Doctor is feeling now.

"Doctor?" she could barely manage to get the word out.

He felt her eyes are on him, well of course it is, she's his husband. He was forced to look into her eyes and also her too, even if she wanted to, but she felt like she couldn't or she's just frighten of him, now seeing a ghost.

The Doctor slowly filled his smile and grew a little. He couldn't give a big smile, because he still knew River is shock and confused.

He nodded.

The Doctor was positive River was actually going to slap him if he tell her about his death.

He enjoyed being so close with her, he actually love when River is all confused and shock, and boy did he have to go through this.

River blinked several times, to see if she's hallucinating or not. But he's still standing in front of her, she didn't dare to step back or anything.

River then slowly understood but yet confused, and then a smile grew on her face and she said those words that she loved to say when every time she sees her husband. Her husband looked at her patiently waiting for her to say something.

"Hello Sweetie" she greeted him.

Then before the Doctor say anything, River placed her arms around the Doctor, and as she looked like she just popped. The Doctor is happily to see his wife again, as they twirl in hug and mostly embrace, River laughed cheerfully. The Doctor missed that laughed so much even though he's just gone in two days.

The Doctor then chuckled with her, and River thought about his laugh, she missed hearing him, she missed hearing his voice.

River is the first to break this reunion or the hugging, she looked at her husband's eyes, and she turned into a serious tone, the one that she could slapped him if he didn't give her any answers and he knew River too well for that.

And then she turned to that shocked expression.

And then pretty soon she turned to an anger expression, she put her hands on her hips and gave the Doctor a glare.

"What in the name of sanity have you got on your head" River snarled.

The Doctor took a moment to guess what she meant. "It's a fez. I wear fezzes now, fezzes are cool" he acted cool.

River just blinked. "No there not!" River said in disbelief.

"Of course they are" The Doctor said in a hurt tone. "Just please don't shoot it"

River shrugged and decided to change the topic before she changed her mind about shooting his fezzes

"How are you here?" she demanded, with a little hint of anger in her.

It was highly emotional for her. He knew, He really knew! Not only that but how could the universe bring back her husband, did the universe allowed her but she couldn't take her eyes off her husband, What if he isn't real? If I looked away maybe he'll disappeared if I turned away?

She slowly straightened herself up.

"I always come back" His tone was like he add sweetness in them and he didn't want to say something like he did to Amy when he told her he'll be back for five minutes but ended up 12 years but he always comes back when he's needed.

"But-How?" she asked again.

"Well if you're asking about the whole bring back from the dead then no" he added a tone that could chill River's spine. "It's completely impossible, well no actually there are some creatures that could bring back the dead back to life, well no they just healed themselves like Time Lords, but yeah Time Lords has 12 lives but could be dead permanently. And maybe you could use regeneration to bring someone back to life but..." he rambles, River missed him rambling all day but yet she's annoyed about that.

"Doctor" she interrupted him.

The Doctor stopped his rambling. "I'm rambling again aren't I?" he didn't need to ask because he already knew that.

"Yes sweetie" she replied.

"Alright River, I'm actually just an echo" the Doctor answered.

The Doctor could see guilt in her eyes, she must have feel guilty about his death. Any hint of smile in the Doctor's face vanished from his face. He looked trouble. "It's not your fault River, It has to happen" he really wished he could be with her again, but this is only temporary. The Universe gave him a chance to speak with his wife again.

He then could see tears in River's face.

River tried to wipe her face before a single tear dared to be falling, but they refused to listen to her. The Doctor had died. He'd died and she wasn't there to save him, River has never seen the Doctor regenerate before, but it feels like death to her.

The Doctor felt the heaviness in his chest. He cleared his throat to prepare to say something. He wanted to...No, he _needed_ to make things okay for her.

She shook her head, covering her face with her hand. "If you're an echo..." she tried to say something but it's a little hard when she's crying. "Won't you fade away?"

Her voice is covered with guilt and also loneliness or will be lonely. The Doctor could feel River's heart ache, she still guilty about her husband he knew that she wanted to be with him forever, but she couldn't and she hated it.

"Yes, but am only here to tell you something" he informed her.

River could feel the shivered in her body but she stood completely still, she's not afraid, she told herself.

He leaned closer to her.

"River Song, the woman who fight by my side, the one who defends the earth with the madman" His murmured voice was alluring. And she closely listened to him. "The woman who will never be alone as long as her husband is on her side"

River felt her breath coming in and out, she wanted to just begged him to stay with her but she closely stared at the Doctor's eyes and she could see a smile in his face but sad somehow. "And now the woman who is now all alone and I only came because this is my chance to see you again"

"And River, you know I love you and I am only here to guide your path and light it. And am here to tell you to stop mourning me." He took a deep breath. "and you wanna know why" almost an offered.

"Why?" River asked.

"Because I can't stand to see you cry, and I know River" His tone sound calmed and confident and now he sounded like he's being optimistic. "and It's hard to leave when we both never said Goodbye" he wanted her to understand, he needed to go. It's his time.

"It's hard to leave when you haven't said Goodbye" the Doctor said, he hated this.

"No" she shook her head.

He blinked, a bit thrown at the reaction. _What do you mean no? _He thought. "No?" he repeated and then his expression is confused.

"It's never a goodbye Doctor" she said.

And then soon, their face is so closed to each other. They started to placed their lips and let it touched. They kissed passionately and they put their arms around them, they kissed is so nice and so sweet. And a good way to do it. Then they pushed away and looked slowly at each other.

The Doctor put both of his hands on River's cheek, and River could just smile at him and she knew that he hates endings. "Go find someone River" his last request.

River remembered the letter, the Doctor had given to her, how could she forget. It's almost the last thing she has from him besides his tardis.

The Doctor gazed at her at her thoughtfully. "It wasn't your fault." He quietly told her after a moment.

It was as if the Doctor could read her thoughts. How had he known she was feeling responsible? And the Doctor knew her too well. She glanced away.

The Doctor gazed at her softly. "I love you River and never forget that" he informed her last.

And before he get to say anything, he started to faded away. River turned her eyes in front of him and she almost gasp. She could see him starting to fade in front of her. She tried touching him but it keeps passing through his body.

"Doctor!" she called to him, looking like she's begging him.

She reached her arms and tried to touch him but she couldn't. "Doctor, No! Please Don't leave me"

"Love me and find someone" he said. He didn't show anything that could panic, but he looked very sad, it's his time. It's time to go for him. and it's time to say the person who he loved the most. He could see himself fading from existence but his attention is towards his wife.

River placed her hands on his cheeks, she couldn't feel it but she wished. The Doctor closed his eyes and sighed. "Love me and Find someone" he said again.

Then He faded away, as he watched River cried and tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe it. She kneel down the ground and covered her face with her hands, The Doctor closed his eyes shut and faded. And he couldn't stand to see River cry.

He hopes River found someone to be with her and too watch her and even her daughter. He hated to see people upset and mostly River, and then he could feel tears in his eyes, he tried to tell them to stop, but his tears didn't listen. He could feel the tears drop to the ground.

While River cried and cried and she couldn't bear to watch her husband fade.

_Love me and Find someone..._

Those words echoed through her ears.

* * *

**_Who do you think it was before you read this chapter? The Doctor or the Alternate?_**

_A/N: Okay sorry if it seemed short but I got about 2,000 words because mostly I done 1,000 words per chapter but I guess you all wanted to read this and I decided to make it touching as possible for the Doctor and River._

_And don't worry the next chapter get's interesting more and really it does... and the more I update the story became more of a twist_

_And I decided to bring the fez back because it wasn't mention for like 8 chapters ago._

_In case who are confused, this is the Alternate Doctor so no original Doctor in this chapter, you probably thought that River is talking to the Original Doctor._


	12. Chapter 12 - Valentines Day Part One

_A/N: Okay Guys, this chapter was suppose to be published on Valentine's Day but since that's impossible and I know you guys hate waiting, so I decided to make this early_

_And to the fans who I told them about the 4-part special, this is what I meant "A valentine special" even if it isn't valentines today but it's my birthday!_

_Feel free to read this chapter and fall in love, well not exactly..._

_Ohh and by the way **TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!**_

_This is my treat to my fans since I can't give you some cake, and I hope this is enough and the reason why is because there are fans out there who supported me and even and I considered them friends (even though I haven't met them properly)_

_Please Review/Follow/Favourite this story and feel free because this going to make you smile and I promise you._

**_Ohh and I also have another gift for the fans and whouffle's_**

**_More Like a Cyber-Lover -11/Clara- _**_a__fter Nightmare in Silver, The Doctor is being controlled by the Cyber-planner again. And what if the Cyber-Planner started to fall in love with Clara and meant those words to her. both of them fall in love, unknown to Clara that is actually a Cyber-planner. It's complicated alright, even when the real Doctor tries to break free. 11/Clara whouffle and contains jealousy. R&R_

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve: Valentine's Day Part One**_

February 14, Valentine's Day.

_River's Bedroom_

Today is Valentine's Day, the day where couple fall in love and started to snog and most especially kisses. River Song just done The Doctor's Funeral (alternate) yesterday, her husband dies on February 12, and the 13 they did the funeral. And now she's all alone, it's hard for her when her true loved just died yesterday (actually it was two days ago) It hurts so much to see people outside in your window, and you could see a couple together. The Doctor could see them talking and walking, and some embracing.

And then she could see some guys holding out a rose and giving them to their loved one. River thought about the Doctor, he never gave her Roses and not even on Valentines day, all they did is have some romantic travels and dinner. But this is almost hard for her when she's all alone.

River stood by the window and could see couples happy together. She shut her eyes close and could feel the wind breezed her.

_Love Me and Find Someone..._

Those words echoed through her mind all the time ever since yesterday, when her husband came to her, only as an echo. Those words repeated over and over in her mind again and again, but she wasn't crazy or anything. It happened sometimes and she knew those word would only stop until she finds someone who could be with her.

But how? How could she find someone? Who is her next loved one? And will he protect her and be by her side until she dies? Those questions echoed through her mind but she shrugged and ignores it.

River decided to stay with her parents, and she already packed her things and moved in. She needed to be with her family, she couldn't live in her house alone. She didn't even dare to talk to anyone, besides her parents.

She sat down on her bed, and then looked at her hand and could see holding an object in her hand and the one thing she'll never forget.

...A red bowtie...

oOo

_The Doctor's Bedroom_

The Doctor stood there in the window and could see happy couple together, they reminded him of him and River. He missed being his arms around her and telling her about how much he loves her, and was worst this day is that he didn't have a Valentine.

A lonely man who has no lover who he just lost his wife two days ago, the only thing he has is a photo of him and River happy together. He stared at the photo and gave it a smile but a sad one too, so he placed his picture under his pillow.

The Doctor had managed to buy a bed, and the manager was very kind to him to pay a lot of money per week, if he works really hard.

The Doctor still has to buy some food and clothes, and he didn't have enough money to buy some furniture so he had to save it every day.

Then the Doctor could feel a buzzed, he looked around and then he could feel a vibration on his pocket. He went through and found his cell phone ringing, he knew the phone would come in handy someday even though he's not into social and especially twitter.

He checked the caller I.D and it was Jamie. He answered it and then putting his head against it.

"_Hello" Jamie called._

"Ohh hello Jamie, what's up?" he asked calmly.

"John, my friends and I are having a Valentines ball and so I just wanted to let you know, if you want to come?" she asked him confidently.

"I don't know"

"Come on, John" Jamie pleaded. "and besides you might find someone you like"

The Doctor didn't really plan moving on and find another girl and ends up falling in love with her, every time he falls in love with someone they ended up hurt. And he knew that Jamie is trying to cheer him up because Jamie knew about his wife who died and she wanted to help him.

"I don't know Jamie, I really feel like I needed to be alone"

"Come on, John!" she said like she's doing the puppy face. "It's just a ball and I want you to have a good time."

The Doctor sighed and looked down and thinks for a moment, he then got his attention by looking up and cleared his throat. He knew being alone isn't healthy but it's really hard to see people in love together and that remind him so much about him and River together.

"What time? He asked on the phone.

Then he could hear Jamie cheerfully jumping up and down.

oOo

_River's Bedroom._

River stared at herself in a full length mirror. She's wearing a long and tardis blue colour silky dress. She could see her wavy blonde hair on her back, and she added some blue high heels. She looked beautiful and she love when the Doctor compliments of how lovely she is but of course he isn't here.

Their parents were invited to the Valentines Ball; the only ones who are invited are the ones who are family and friends. And of course Jamie is closed to Rory, so she invited Amy and Rory to a ball. Then River's parents invited their daughter River to go to the ball with them.

River insist but only because she has nothing to do.

River looked at the mirror and could hear some noises downstairs.

"River, were ready to go!" Amy called her from downstairs.

River grabbed her blue masked because after the ball includes a mask so your dance partner is a mystery. River then went downstairs and could see her mother and father standing in the front door. Her mother is wearing a green dress and her ginger hair is so curly and even her mask is colour green. And the dress looked too short but it seemed okay. And then next her father looked like he wore that suit from the wedding.

"Come on River let's go" Amy called her.

As they all walked out of their house and went to Rory's favourite car which the Doctor bought for them as a gift. River sat at the back and her parents are at the front, it's almost night time and their almost late.

"You look lovely," Rory compliment his wife while driving. "And you too River"

"Sure" she in disbelief.

oOo

_The Ballroom_

The Doctor went inside the ballroom and could see how huge it is; the ballroom looked similar to the movie, Beauty and the Beast. It looked so big and they were hundreds of people in here. He could see the theme is like during medieval time, and there were. The Doctor hundreds of people together, the Doctor thought he's alone and it's too bad that he didn't have a Valentine.

The Doctor wore a black tux, and then some black shoes and finally a green mask. He was lucky to bring one, the Doctor scratched his floppy hair and decided to stand somewhere in the corner where no would bother him. It hurts too much for him to see couples happy together.

How could you stand there and watch couple laugh together when you're alone? And after few minutes he could see Jamie coming towards him with her short purple dress and black mask and next to her is a guy with a mask. The Doctor assume he's her Valentines

"Hey John" she greeted him.

"Hey" he muttered.

Jamie whispered to the guy next to her to give her some time alone with the Doctor, she leaned next to him and looked at him. She could see loneliness in him and sadness, and most especially guilt. She took a moment to catch his breath and stared at his eyes, but he didn't look at her. He just stared straight in front of him. He sighed and looked at Jamie.

"You know it's not healthy" Jamie said. "It's not healthy being here alone"

"I know" the Doctor said quietly. "You're not the first one to say that to me"

"I guess people are worried about you"

"I know" The Doctor sighed. "but am fine"

"No, you're not obviously" Jamie pointed out. "It's like you're being emotional again"

Those words hurt. _You're being emotional again. _Those words remind him of Amy, the girl who waited. She's always worried about him but he couldn't do Amy's last request. _Don't be alone, Doctor... _If only Jamie knew those words hurt, it's like he's been stabbed by his hearts.

The Doctor didn't respond.

"I think you should go ask some girls out" Jamie suggested. "You can't just waste your time by standing here and pretend you don't exist"

The Doctor remembered the cracks in the wall when he stepped inside the crack and let the time energy absorbed him, he's lucky that Amy brought him back but he always wondered what the universe would look like if he didn't exist. But he guesses it might be 50% bad.

"I can't dance" the Doctor admitted. "I'm a horrible dancer"

Jamie chuckled. "I'm sure you can waltz" she assured him.

"Being optimistic again, are you?"

Then the Doctor and Jamie could hear someone calling for Jamie, which happens to be her date. Jamie waved at him to let him know that she's coming. Before she goes, she turns to the Doctor and stared at his eyes, the Doctor looked at her blue eyes.

"John, please go find someone" Jamie pleaded.

The Doctor paused for a moment and he could see Jamie doing the puppy eyes. "I'll try"

"Promise?"

"...Promise"

* * *

_See to those who I gave clues and a sneak peak of Chapter 12, I mentioned to** imThaTW3IRDgirl and Animus et Anima**. Remember guys, when I told you about Chapter 12 involves dancing, I couldn't tell you it's a valentines because I'm not suppose to give everything away and I don't want to ruin the surprise._

_And I bet you're expected the Doctor dancing at someone's wedding or party, but more like a ball.. :) _

_Ohh and by the way, I'M VERY GOOD MAKING CLIFFHANGERS BECAUSE IN MY COUNTRY, WERE EXPERT OF IT AND WE DO LOT'S OF DRAMA_

_Now gotta go and start being unexpected and start celebrating my birthday today! :)_

_A/N: If fans are panicking about 11/Jamie then no, they have no romantic relationship or crushes, their just buddies that's all and I guess you know what happens next in the next chapter even though the Doctor hasn't met the Alternate River._

_Please Review/Follow/Favourite this story._


	13. Chapter 13 - Valentines Day Part Two

_A/N: Okay we got Valentine's Day part 2 even if it isn't today, I hope you guys enjoyed my love story and yet I might be planning a sequel because am not yet sure if the story continues of their greatest adventure and moments._

_My friends asked me to explain this_

_This story is about the universe letting the Doctor have a chance to be with his loved one. Even though she's not his, but she still has a part of his love one. So this is about the Doctor's chance to do this._

_There you go for my friends who doesn't understand about how does the Doctor feel now _

_Please Review/Follow/Favourite_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen: Valentine's Day Part Two.**_

The Doctor just stands around the corner to avoid everyone's attention. He didn't like seeing people who are happy together and especially laughing together. Why did he even come to this place anyway? And why did Jamie have to take him here if he just lost his wife. It sounded like torture to him and this is much worse than dealing a sontaran.

The Doctor felt hurt when he could see some people started to dance.

He could see some women that remind him of River. Example he could see a curly ginger head girl, blonde woman and then green eyes. It felt like someone stabbed him in his back and How could he stand here and watch this?

And maybe he deserves this...

oOo

As River and her parents enter to the ballroom, they were amazed of how huge and beautiful the ballroom is. River could see her parents holding hands. River missed holding her hands with her husband and it hurts her everyday to see a couple happy together.

"It's beautiful" Amy breathed in awe. "I could look at this all day"

"You can't" Rory said honestly, who interrupted Amy's moment.

Amy glared at him. "Shut up and don't ruin my moment"

And all Rory could do is roll his eyes and could share his moment with his wife.

Amy and Rory are distracted by how wonderful the ballroom is and didn't notice River looking all down. River looked around the ballroom and there were couple of men who could just ask her in a dance. But none of them would. It wasn't because she's pretty it's because it seems that every men are taken. River promised her husband to find someone and she will never break that promise, but a part of her couldn't do that. She could just walked away from this place but she couldn't because the doors are closed and it's too bad that she didn't brought her gun.

_Love me and Find Someone..._

Those words echoed through her head again, she knew those words won't stop until she done it. But maybe this isn't the best place to find someone, because after all, every men are taken and it looks like River is the only left with no date.

Then the music started and every men and woman started to waltz.

As the couple swayed together and looking all happy and that music that sound so perfect for a man and a woman to fall in love, and even Amy and Rory started to waltz

River backed away and started to hide in the corner or the shadows rather, she felt like she didn't want to be alone and the other part of her felt like she need sometime alone. As she stood in the shadows and could see her parents dancing together. Why couldn't that couple be her and the Doctor? The Doctor is her true love and she can't ever replace him.

How can she replace the man she loved?

River's cheek are stained with tears, she looked down and covered her mouth. River broke down to tears, she couldn't take it. She couldn't replace the man she loved. She's never going to find someone.

She's gonna have to break her husband's last request.

_Love me and Find someone..._

_...Love me and Fine someone..._

Those words echoed through her head again and again... but she continued to cry and no one else noticed her.

oOo

The Doctor hid in the shadows as he watched people dancing. He love dancing but now is not the time to show his moves. He crossed his fingers and looked at each human and examines their looks. Most of them are happy and filled with joy. He can study himself and by the looks, it's obvious he's lonely.

He noticed Jamie coming towards him and she leaned the wall next to him. She broke the silence and begun to spoke first.

She crossed her arms and her eyes are straight in front of her.

"I thought I told you to ask someone" Jamie said softly, she wasn't angry at all but worried.

The Doctor took a deep breath. "I don't think I could take it"

"I don't think you could stand here and watch it" Jamie said in disbelief. "But it's better to dance than just stand here"

The Doctor took a one minute paused.

"You're right" he admitted. "dancing is better than just stand here"

He turned to Jamie and could see that she's already gone. The Doctor just stood there and continues to stare at the crowd.

oOo

Jamie looked around the ballroom to search for one woman who doesn't have a date or anything; she couldn't find one woman who is all alone. This is going to be harder than she thought. But she's not going to give up, her best friend needed someone and he is all alone and it's best to find someone.

She looked around the ballroom without getting much of attention, they all started to have fun and pop some mix music, but that's not going to stop her from finding John a date. Till she notice something in the corner of her eye, so she slowly turned around an could see River crying silently.

She felt bad for inviting her, but she thought this is perfect. But she felt bad that her husband died, she never got to meet him properly but she bet he's a lovely man.

So she walked up to River and leaned the wall next to her, Jamie tried to think of a way of what to say first. How is she going to convince her?

"You know it's better to dance than to watch" Jamie said. "and I think you should"

River finally noticed Jamie, she wiped her tears away from her face. "I don't know"

After few minutes, Jamie finally convince River to go an find someone.

River looked around in the ballroom to find one man who doesn't have a dance. Till she spots a floppy man with a black tux and a black bowtie, he is wearing a green mask. She couldn't help but feel like he looked so familiar. He seemed younger than her husband but the chin really looked familiar to him.

She walked up to him and asked for a dance, and she could see a surprising expression of his.

* * *

_A/N: Okay we finally get the Doctor to meet Alternate River properly but this gets slow and lots of emotions but I promise you the sequel contains a lot of emotion and yes there will be a sequel to Banana Coffee and you'll love it and now am working on mysteries and Alternate River's past._

_And since am being unexpected again, you will never guess what's the plot of the sequel and I can only tell you that the story will lead 11__th__ Doctor an River and I can give you further announcement when the story is official because clearly it's clearly not 100% sure if the story should be like that or not but I promise you the story will be done._

_Please Review, Follow and Favourite because that would be very appreciate and you should know that am studying and my summer is over. And am planning a spin-off and clearly am working on the Doctor's relationship for Alternate River and how is she different from his River but can't tell ehh?_


	14. Chapter 14 - Valentines Day Part Three

_A/N: Okay guys am back for Valentine's Day Part 3 and sorry if I had to add parts because clearly I haven't decided the title, so here we go the Valentine's Day special for them. And now let's get the Doctor and River moments._

_Sorry if this is too short but clearly this would get clear._

_Please Review/Follow/Favourite because I feel like this story is ignored..._

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen: Valentine's Day Part Three**_

The Doctor stood there looking at the happy couple dancing and swinging around. Then someone called him and a girl with a blue dress and a curly hair. The Doctor thought of her that she looked so familiar to her but he can't put his finger.

She asked him for a dance, it is awkward that a girl asked for a dance instead of a bloke.

The Doctor is surprised of her, but since she's the only female in the ballroom with no date. The Doctor nodded, as he took her hand and lead her to the middle of the ballroom. The Doctor looked at her beautiful green eyes that match his eyes too. But he couldn't help but it looked so familiar to him.

River just asked a guy out. River thought it's crazy but this guy looked so familiar to him, it hurts that his clothes reminded her of her husband. So this is going to hurt her, the bowtie he's wearing reminded her of her husband and especially his feature but she couldn't look at his full face because he's clearly wearing a mask and so does she.

As the Doctor placed his hands on the familiar stranger's hips, River almost gasped at that because the way he moved is almost like her husband.

Almost everyone is looking at them, but they just continued to dance as the song changed into a slow romantic. The Doctor and River began to waltz.

The Doctor couldn't help but almost fall for her, even if they just met once. It's like love at first touch, because this stranger attracted him so much. So he couldn't help but almost fall in love with her, with her beautiful hair and beautiful eyes.

The Doctor wasn't the only one to think about falling in love with a stranger but also River. She saw this man's eye is kindness and that is what her husband has, and his eyes looked so old but his age looked so young. She just can't help but those eyes looked so familiar.

As the Doctor stared at this familiar stranger, he couldn't help but smile. River noticed that and she smiled at this stranger too. They slowed dance together and they both started to fall in love.

oOo

Rory and Amy stood in the corner to watch their daughter dancing with the mysterious stranger, their happy that River found someone to love. They loved to meet him because they both looked so happy together but they couldn't help but felt like they know that stranger.

The bowtie, the floppy hair, the tux, and especially that chin. They felt like they could trust that man.

Amy is happy that maybe her daughter found someone to love, she knew that the Doctor told her that she needed to find someone and Amy would do her best friends last request. And not only that, it's because they couldn't just stand watching their daughter mourning of her husband and they knew she needed someone.

"They looked perfect together" Amy breathed in awe. "It's nice that our daughter found someone"

Rory couldn't help but agree, even if they haven't met him but they could have swore he looked so familiar to him.

"We did promise the Doctor that he wanted River to find someone"

"I know, it's just that man who is dancing with our daughter" she pointed at the mysterious stranger who is dancing with River. "She looked so happy, she never even talked to anyone ever since he died, we even tried asking every guy who is interested in River but she just stood quiet and now River look so happy with the man we just don't know"

"True" Rory admitted. "This is the first time I seen River happy since her husband died"

Amy took a picture of River and the mysterious stranger dancing happily because this is nice to see River happy.

Amy and Rory continued to watch their daughter danced with a handsome young man, they agreed that they would meet him after their daughter finished their dance.

oOo

The Doctor continued to stare at this beautiful woman, they haven't spoke since she asked him for a dance. They smiled at each other and the Doctor continued to twirl her around and enjoyed at each other. River couldn't help but laughed.

They obviously are falling in love with each other, and River thought maybe this is the right guy that her husband is trying to tell her.

He did say that she will find someone who will protect her forever and be at her side until they both died and that's how they want. Be with each other until they both died.

"What's your name?" River asked her partner.

"My name is Joh-" the Doctor didn't get to finish his sentence when the an explosion interrupted.

The Doctor covered River for her, and everyone stood back away from a blasted room.

River coughed at the smoke and trying to blow it away, while the Doctor tried to wave the smoke away so he could get a better view and after that he could see a huge hole that is obviously blown up. Everyone stared at the huge hole and could see a figure coming from the view.

"So which one of you is the Doctor?" Sontaran said with a big gun on his hand.

* * *

_Now there's a better cliff-hanger than my previous chapter_

_A/N: Okay there you go, a nice interruption and it clearly the next chapter is more of an adventure. And try to imagine The Ponds reaction if they found out who's the Doctor and to remind you again. The Doctor retired and he will no longer save the universe unless..._

_Ohh just wait and see and please Review, follow, and favourite because they are important_


	15. Chapter 15 - Valentines Day Part Four

A/N: Okay I tried my best to make this longer because after all this is the Doctor and Alternate River were talking about. And the other news is that I'm going to take a break from updating this so I could focus on my other projects. I know am really busy and I have almost hundreds of ideas and I also want to write about them but I think I need to take a break from this story and I think this story needs some time to get everyone's attention. After all the story needs a rest but I promise you, I'll update about a week later.

Don't Panic, I don't make my stories dead, I continue them. Wanna know why? Because I spent too much time on Fanfiction and if I really spent it, it means I continue writing stories.

And if you check my stories, there are other people who are waiting for me to update. And I don't leave my stories incomplete you know and yes, I really worked hard because I love writing stories and I definitely love reading stories that's all about the 11th Doctor

My Stories (POPULAR) that needs to be updated and I promise them that I will finish it.

*Doctor Who: The Oncoming Storm Rises

*Like an Ending

* Watching Doctor Who series 5 (only every week)

* The Missing Souffle

* Be Patient Pond

*The Last Timelords: Daleks Reborn

Yeah I know there popular, and yet I haven't completed them. Because I had to write each chapter every week. And I'm not saying to keep appreciating my work, I really love writing so you don't need, and I'm not forcing you.

I like to thank those fans who supported me enough, I have hundreds of ideas and yet I wished to publish them, but I knew I couldn't because I have to focus on my other projects. So I really thank you, and I've been known and I'm still consider a newbie. I've been a member of fanfiction for 3 months and I'm well known, I love being here and I swear that I will finish each of my stories when the ending is right.

Ohh and I should tell you that I'm sorry if this story is too simple but I really need to do make this quick.

**Ohh and trust me, the next chapter will make you shock even more (and I'm really **_**very **_**sorry) and I apologize. (it will make you awe and cry)**

**I like to thank u guys for reading this again, because now I'm one of the top 11/River stories (if you switch it to "Reviews") and I'm about Page 2, so my story is the most popular I think about between 2-4****th**** best stories I've got.**

**SERIOUSLY the next chapter will SHOCK u even more, and after u read the next chapter, I think I need u to review to let me know of how u feel about this story and it will make u cry and go awe. **

**The Good news is that the next chapter is the longest ever, longer than my stories. More than 12 pages if I use MS Word. and yes and the reason why I made it longer is because I feel like I'm making most of my chapter's only 1 page and the next chapter is a huge heartbreaking that could make u cry. :(**

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen: Valentines Day Part Four**_

"So, which one of you is the Doctor?" a Sontaran asked with a threatening tone, he is holding a big gun on his hands.

Everybody in the room just stood there shock while the others have no idea who is this potato creature doing here? And who is the Doctor? They asked themselves, they started whispering each other and while the Ponds and the Doctor stood there shock.

The Doctor took a step back, River noticed but all her attention is that Sontaran who is looking for her husband who is dead.

River grabbed her gun under her dress, the Doctor noticed her but he didn't stop her, he just stood there hidden from a sontaran.

While the Sontaran who is looking around the room trying to find that Time Lord, all he could see is some stupid humans he thought. He could not find any single living thing that looked suspicious. He became very impatient, he started to raised his gun and pointed to everyone.

"I _said _Which one of you is the Doctor?!" he demanded.

River stepped in front and started to point her gun at the sontaran, the Doctor didn't stop her because even if he's in love, he couldn't help the universe.

River smiled at the sontaran and pointed her gun at him, she looked like she wanted to flirt but instead she is very angry at him, How dare he mention about her husband if he's already dead she thought.

"You're not the Doctor" A sontaran said and eyed at the woman in front of him who is pointing a gun at him.

"Nope" she answered with her flirty smile.

"Then where is the DOCTOR?!" he demanded again, who grew very impatient.

River shook her head. "Sorry he's already dead" she answered with a hurt tone but pushed that thought away.

While the Doctor thought of that woman who seems to know about the Doctor. _What does she mean? The Doctor dead? This is very confusing _This is either is future or their mistaken but a part of him thought it's true. He couldn't interfere this moment.

"No according to the scanners, the Doctor is here" A sontaran said with a serious tone.

The Doctor's heart almost stopped, he knew that sontaran is right. He is here and how is going to get out?

River still doesn't believe him but a part of her wish the Doctor is here. "No," she shook her head. "He's already gone"

"That's not true" he informed.

And before River could say anything, more sontarans came and they grabbed everyone in the room. The Ponds struggle trying to break free but they couldn't, the sontarans tied their hands and River couldn't even escape.

The Sontarans placed River, Amy and Rory in the middle of the room and told them to kneel like their about to be executed as the sontarans pointed their guns at each of them. Everyone in the room looked at them.

"Doctor!" A sontaran called who is pointing his gun at River. "I know you're here and our records told them these are you're companions and show yourself you coward" he called across the room.

"I told you the Doctor is dead" River said.

"Let me Go" Amy said simply, she is trying to break free obviously but she couldn't.

"Silence!" the Sontaran ordered them.

"I know you're here Doctor and show yourself you coward"

oOo

The Doctor just stood there and watch a sontaran pointing at their guns with three familiar strangers, the two couples look so familiar to him and the one who he just danced with is next to them who stood bravely in front of a sontaran.

The Doctor stayed hidden at the back of the people.

Jamie watch the Doctor and breathed in horror when the Doctor's dance partner is taken.

The Doctor didn't know what to do because he knew helping will make things worse and he knew he shouldn't even come here

_What should I do?_

oOo

"For the Last Time, WHERE ARE YOU?" the Sontaran demanded, he checked his scanner and it says the Doctor is around in this room.

The Sontaran grew very impatient and he was about to pull the trigger of the gun.

"Potato-head!"

Everyone turned around the staircase and could see a man above the stairs. And they could see him wearing a bowtie and his tux and he's still wearing that green mask. River knew that man is the one who she danced but she doesn't have a clue that he's the Doctor.

The Sontaran looked at the Doctor as they raised their eyebrow (if they have one) and they could see this man with a bowtie and his childish grin.

"Who are you?" the Sontaran asked the man above the stairs.

All the Doctor could do is give them all a goofy childish smile. "I have plenty of names" as he walked down stairs. "But what matter is..." As the Doctor already in front of the sontaran who is pointing his gun at River. River stared between the man who she just danced with and a sontaran who is demanding her husband.

"What do you want with the Doctor?" the Doctor asked the sontaran but he remained calm with no anger just a smile.

"We want to capture him and have our victory, that Time-Lord defeated us and we want our Victory!" A sontaran answered, he had no idea who is this man talking.

"And who is this Doctor?" the Doctor asked, he love pretending and he wanted to hear this Sontaran's answer.

"The Doctor is an alien that could cause abomination, he protects the universe and has make everyone pleased him. And he makes the sontarans a shame of themselves and we want our victory"

"Obviously" The Doctor huffed. "But why is he called the Doctor?"

While everyone whispered the same question, _Doctor Who?. _The Doctor smiled at himself and love that question so much.

"He has many titles, The protector of the Universe, The Hero of Earth and loads more..."

The Doctor thought of those titles, he didn't expect those answers. He thought he would answer the Oncoming Storm, the bringer of the Darkness... but this is different he thought of himself and he guessed he just got a new alias.

"And why does he protect earth?" he asked as he looked comfortable, as he leaned the stair railings.

Nobody answered but then River answer the question for him. "Because he love humans and he swore that he would protect them" River said and still a Sontaran pointed his gun at her.

The Doctor smiled at her. "Exactly" he didn't thought of how she know this. "He protected earth and he saved billions of lives" as he patted a sontarans back.

Amy, Rory and River thought of how this man stood up to face a sontaran, and it looks like he could face them but they didn't know what. And they seemed like this man knows something about the Doctor.

"Who are you?" the Sontaran demanded.

The Doctor just smiled, as he stood in the middle of the room and looking at the Sontaran, about 5 feet away from him.

"Who am I?" the Doctor asked himself.

Amy, Rory and River looked at him curiously, he seemed so calm about this.

As the Doctor smiled and pulled out his mask and threw it behind him. Amy, River and Rory's eyes widen as they're shocked to see the Doctor right in front of them with their mouths dropped open.

"Doctor?" Amy said who is very confused.

The Doctor just smiled at them and looked back at the sontaran.

River could see her husband right in front of her, with that chin, bowtie, his hair and his green eyes. No wonder they looked so familiar to her and now she knows the answer.

"I'm the Doctor" the Doctor said in front of the sontaran.

The Sontaran started to point their guns at the Doctor. "Doctor, you must come with us"

The Doctor chuckled and making the sontarans confused.

The Doctor chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry can't"

And before the sontaran could say anything, the Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the sontaran making every single Sontaran disappeared. The Ponds could see the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver with their shocked expression.

The Doctor flipped his sonic screwdriver and placed it in his pockets. "Well that was easy" he muttered. "Just reversed their teleport"

He then turned to the three familiar strangers. "I think you're all safe now" he assured them.

The Ponds still looked shocked at him and they didn't know what to do whether they should hug him or slapped him. River stared at his face, he missed that face so much, Is it really him? Well it is him but his eyes looked like their younger than her husband.

What is she going to do next?

* * *

**Ohh and trust me, the next chapter will make you shock even more and it will make you awe and cry (and I'm really very sorry) and I apologize once you find out the next chapter and even read it.**

A/N: I know the Doctor makes a big entrance and Do you like it? I should have made a better entrance, and atleast the Doctor already removed his mask. And the sontaran, I didn't have a choice of using that villain and I'm not really good at making dialogues.

The Doctor always makes a speech after big entrance  
And I don't see any cliffhanger in this story, because I think that's enough cliffhangers. And I already wrote the next chapter that will make you shock and I need all of you who read this story to read the next chapter that will make u cry.

And I know, I updated this story a little bit faster. Besides I don't update stories longer, because I know how it feels to wait and I really just love writing chapters even though I'm at school.

I'm not going to force you this time about appreciation. I'll just let review if you want and tell me what you think about the Doctor's grand entrance.

**Ohh and trust me, the next chapter will make you shock even more and it will make you awe and cry (and I'm really very sorry) and I apologize once you found out the next chapter and even read it. (sorry if I kept repeating. I had to warn u all and the next chapter already made me cried. and It really made me sad and go all awe, and I'm really disappointed and upset of the next chapter. and you probably will hate me for it.**


	16. Epilogue

**Created Date: June 28 2013 (the day I upload Chapter 14)**

Okay guys, you already found out why I **warned** about this chapter, it will make you go all 'awe' and 'cry a bit' because **this** **story is ending. **And I think that you were thinking that something is going to happen to the Doctor and to River (alternate). But actually I was referring to the final chapter of this story.

And I really love writing this story, I really do. I've been writing this story for a month. I began of course starting the end of May and now today is July. And it's been almost 1 month and a quarter I've been writing this.

And please trust me on this, Yes I really love writing this story and I wanted to write more chapters but...

Ohh what the hell *frustrated* you're going to have to read this chapter first before you read my speech.

And I tried to make this chapter longer than the rest of the chapter's I wrote in Banana Coffee. And the reason I wrote it longer is because I wanted to make it a perfect moment and it feels right. To write this kind of story and a different style, and I need of course those thoughts

And this is the longest chapter I have ever written (without transcript) and the longest chapter in this story.

And WOW! I'm still proud and amazed of how long is this Epilogue and I'm proud of my work. And atleast I made this Finale Chapter longer than the rest because I have to make up to u guys who are upset about this story ended and this story will be set into **Complete** after a week because that will spoil the surprise when u check it.

**Thank you guys for making my story popular, I'm now one of the top 11/River love stories and I appreciate it**

* * *

**Epilogue**

The Doctor looked these three strangers in front of him. He could see it in there eyes, full of shockness, anger and joy, which is confusing. Why anger? He thought of himself. This is worrying him.

These strangers looks so familiar to them  
Of course he couldn't really tell...

Because their wearing a mask

That woman, who is wearing a green dress  
She sound Scottish when she said his name but not his _actual _name or even his _real _name

That woman has a red long and curly hair  
But that's not what the Doctor cares

It's her eyes...

Those green eyes, it almost matched his but...  
Those eyes, he'd seen it of course but the

The question is...

Who?

The Doctor swore he could see that woman's lips turned into a smile  
and is it growing? Into a huge smile, that is full of joy and happiness?

Maybe that she's happy about that potatoe-dwarf gone

Hmm...

The Doctor then turned to the young man standing next to that ginger-lady

He looked very protective towards that woman next to him

Probably his wife. The Doctor thought.

He could see that he's very firm but he could detect those eyes  
Full of confusion and joy

That he didn't understand

Probably the same thing he thought of that ginger-lady

Yet he noticed something...

His nose..

His nose look larger, and probably even larger than his ears  
Larger than his ninth incarnation's ears

The Doctor gave himself a chuckle

And that earn another raised eyebrow from those three strangers

The Doctor didn't even think for a moment

That man is really protective for his family and friends

And he looks like he could use those swords to fight it and against him

Yet he looked like he could wait  
Similiar to Amy

The Boy who waited

That man looked like he could wait

Wait more than 2,000 years?

The Doctor couldn't even do that  
but he would spent saving the worlds

If only he did...

The Doctor stopped saving worlds, remember?

But let's not think about the Doctor  
because were thinking about this man next to that ginger-lady.

That man is very determined to his wife and that lady who the Doctor just danced with.

It's like he could beat an army of cybermen?

The Doctor chuckled.

That man reminds him of that Roman Boy  
Rory Williams

He was a good man and his best friend  
but also his family

The Doctor didn't even treat Rory like he treated to Mickey  
because he changed.

Literally

But not everything...

Rory was a good man.  
He may be jealous at the Doctor at first when he found out that he kissed his fiancée or wife now.

But the Doctor is so calmed and he knew how it feels  
That someone you love is loving another

He felt them when he had a wife in Gallifrey  
and yes, he used the word _had _in Past tense

He swore that his wife on Gallifrey cheated on him  
She kissed his best friend

Master

Master swore that he didn't return or had any feelings towards his wife  
He said that his wife needed comfort when the Doctor is away

Away from Gallifrey...

The Doctor was so busy that time...

He was busy travelling with lots of pretty girls and helping Gallifrey in their problems  
Polictics the Doctor thought.

It's not really his type

He loves adventures and he used to love domestics.

_Used_

His wife was all alone at home, when her husband is away.

She raised her kids alone and cleaned the house  
No one there to comfort her

She really is alone in the dark

Like she was forgotten and stayed hidden in the shadow,  
She is scared of course

Everytime she went to bed  
She looked beside her and see no one

She really wished that her husband is here  
to put his arms around her

And make her feel warm and special  
and especially loved.

Master was there to comfort his wife,  
She soon started to snog him.

When the Master told the Doctor, when he visited Gallifrey

The Doctor was so angry and furious and most of all jealous

How could his best friend betray him?

He wanted to kill him and keep repeating again and again.  
Making him lose his regeneration

The Doctor punched him and made him suffer

Before the Doctor could give him one last kick

The Doctor could see himself after he looked into the Master's eyes  
filled with sorrow, pity, betrayed and mercy.

The Doctor thought of it

Him? filled with darkness

What's wrong with him? How could he kill his best friend?  
His only best friend at Gallifrey

They were always together, and will protect each other

The Master told him about how his wife felt alone in the dark

The Doctor didn't really much thought of it

Ever since he begun travelling

He didn't really much thought of his wife  
But he did very often

He didn't realised about his wife and children and yet she loved him and _needed_ him

The Doctor of course apologised his wife, and she forgive him and told him how much she loved him  
and she can't blame her husband's dream of travelling.

The Doctor then left Gallifrey and then something happened...

There was a war

The Last Great Time War

Those bloody daleks shoot his wife and his children.  
and yet he was full of range and anger

And this is the main reason why he despise them

Because they killed his family...

And yet they were about to destroy the universe and earth  
his adopted home

Or more like his second home

He had to choose between his home planet or the other planet that made him loved and caring

Because Gallifrey only made him alone, uncaring and unloved

But those humans..

Those humans made him feel like home again

They loved him and protected them like a family

That war changed him, full of range and anger  
That made him of course to stop doing domestics.

But those humans on earth are there for him  
They feel sympathy towards him about his people

And all they did is give him comfort and some tea

And the Doctor felt like home again because they were still there for him.

Like his son

Those humans changed him  
They made him a better man

And that's why he swore to protect earth  
To repay his kindness

But sometimes  
That cause, it sometimes show his true self

He may have changed, but inside of him  
There is still full of range and anger

He tried to be of course a good man  
and he hid those darkness away from them

But those darkness freed themselves  
everytime he hurt his loved one

And he blames himself

Repaying earth, sometimes makes those people feared him.

Those aliens who are out to destroy earth, making them fear the Oncoming Storm.

His family and friends tried to convince him that he is still a good man  
but the Doctor didn't even believe it, because he killed his own people

But his companions kept telling him 'you have a kind heart, and you did it to save us'

Saving the universe has a price to pay  
that is death

Of his friends

Each of his companions sometimes get's hurt  
he doesn't fear death because he get used to it

But he feared it when it comes to his family and his friends  
and especially his companions.

The Doctor is a hero  
but a dark hero

The word 'Doctor' may sound like a healer  
and a wise man

But that word made a new meaning

Dark hero and a warrior

The Doctor may not seem like to carry a weapon  
but he sometimes used it for defence

He remembered Demons War

He remembered those Dark days, and that his the first time  
in his eleventh incarnation.

He thought this body is more of a loving  
caring man, than his previous body.

He thought the dark him is gone  
but that's not true.

No matter how he changed  
the darkness is still within him

And he realised that this body is more to one thing

Alone...

The Doctor died alone  
and this incarnation is really lonely.

He remembered what Amy said to him back in Mercy.

"See this is what happens when you travel alone too much"

Maybe that's why?  
He needed someone to keep those darkness away from him.

From turning his good self back to his real self.

But everytime he had a companion  
they ended up being hurt but most of all

He is hurt

He let himself fall in love with Rose  
his pink and yellow human but yet she ended up hurt.

He gave of course a piece of himself.  
and it hurts of course in the end

That clone of himself, kissing the love of his life  
the one who changed him for the better.

He wished that he switched with him  
be he knew he couldn't

He continued travelling the universe  
and protecting it

But he did it alone

He still love Rose, his sweet flower.

But he already moved on after he met Amy.

Now the Universe needs a protector  
and that is him.

All of time and space, collapsing.

I will always be there watching and protecting it

And he wouldn't allow it.

He will always be alone, no matter how many friends he had  
and no matter how long they travelled with him.

Amy and Rory are a family to him  
they were his best friends at first

But then they became his parents-in-law  
but he prefers family.

He liked that word. _Family_

They became his very first family  
after the Last Great Time War.

He remembered when he got mail,  
which was two hundred years ago.

He was travelling with Amy and Rory back then  
and he hoped that there was another Time Lord

So which means he's never alone.

But he knows one thing that he fears  
he fears that Time lord would hate him  
never forgive him for what he done to his own people

He wanted to be Forgiven...

Just like what Amy said to him, and that's what he mostly want.

Ok now where was I? The Doctor thought

One minute he was thinking about those three strangers in front of him  
and next is that he started thinking about his past life.

Where did that thought come from?

That man. Yes, that man who is standing with that giner-lady.  
That nose...

That nose definitely reminds him of Rory.

Wait! Didn't he just thought of that? Ohh wait he did.

The Doctor didn't need to think about that curly woman, who he just danced with.  
Because he already thought of her.

Ohh he missed the Ponds,

_Because they were his last family..._

oOo

Amy, Rory and River just stood there, in front of the Doctor which is unbelievable. The Doctor is staring at them, but he looked like he's frozen. They've been looking at him confused when he chuckled. They knew the Doctor is in a deep thought.

A _very_ deep thought

And they could see the look in his eyes, full of pain and sorrow. Probably is not the best time to interrupted it, and they continue to look at him and his pain grew in him even more. Every second, every minute and every breath he take will still grow.

They wanted to talk to him, but he's still one of those moments.

They continued to look into his eyes, they could see his bowtie and his floppy hair. He look so young they thought. Younger than their Doctor, but they still haven't learned that this is just another Doctor from another world.

And that's one thing they don't know

They also wanted to hug him for his return, but it's weird that he just died yesterday and now he is here.

oOo

The Doctor already was waken from reality, he stopped those deep thoughts he sometime have, it really happens often and during his travels.

And the Doctor waited for them to say something else, this silence is really awkward.

And before he know it, those three familiar strangers started to pull of their mask.

And that made the Doctor's eyes widen, and his jaw dropped with full of shockness and joy. No wonder they reacted that way when they found out his identity.

He looked at the man, who pulled of his mask. It was Rory, he still looked young enough. He couldn't believe it, and then he turned to the ginger-lady, it was Amy. Amelia Pond, the girl who waited for him, and he's her imaginary friend.

He could see a smile in her face.

The Ponds noticed the Doctor's reaction, it's like he hasn't seen them for a very long time.

Then the Doctor finally turned to the woman who he danced with, and when she pulled of her mask. He could see River, and that made his eyes even wider, he just danced with his wife, how could she even be here? This is impossible unless this is a younger version and probably the ponds are younger versions too.

"Hello Sweetie" River greeted him, with her flirty smile. She was finally happy and all fixed up from her sorrow day.

And then she pulled out a cup of Banana Coffee, he loved that after all

_Maybe the Universe let him be happy after all..._

_and maybe the answer to his problems was just a Banana Coffee..._

* * *

I really didn't want this story to end, I was planning more chapters after the special, more Doctor and River moments but then...

It was June 28, the day I upload Chapter 14 –Valentines Day Special Part 3, something made me think. After school, I was reading stories but then I started thinking about Banana Coffee, it felt like this is too much of a twist. I was planning more adventures between the Doctor and River but I felt like Banana Coffee should end.

I didn't end it just because I felt like being ignored, like I said in the previous chapter. I have people who supported me, it doesn't matter how many, it matters that they supported me *tears forming in my eyes" I really love this story and I really love to continue but I needed to end it. It's a story of a Banana Coffee.

It took 4 hours to finish this chapter, it's the longest chapter I have ever written in my life. (In "watching Doctor Who series 5" I used a transcript so not considered)

I like to thank to all those people who reviewed me and who are there for me and to those who read this story and continued it.

**MESSAGE TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS STORY**  
You brilliant fans and friends, you were there for me. You're like true friends to me and I finally found someone who loved Doctor Who and 11th Doctor like me, in my country. I have no friends who are familiar with Doctor Who, and they never heard of it. Till I discovered Fanfiction March 2013, after school is over and it was the last day of school. (today I'm back to school) and I made plenty of friends in this site. And I love you all, for those who really like my story even if my grammar is wrong. So this is my first story who is complete that is not a one shot.

**I Like to thank these people who read and supported me in this story and reviewed**

***Cristiane** – I'm not forcing you, and don't make me sound like it. I realised even one person who supported me is enough. And I'm really grateful that you read my story. And I'm happy that you let me know that you love it. But I'm sorry that I end it quickly. But please read this message before you go.

***kfaatcee **– you made me laugh when you first reviewed my story in Chapter 10, and I'm happy that you love it.

***FanGirlEmma – **I'm very surprised when I looked into your account, I'd seen you made me your favourite author and I'm your first. You even told them in your page, that to check in my account. I'm glad to meet you and I'd recognise you everytime I checked each of my stories reviews. I'm also surprise that you favourite "The Oncoming Storm Rises" and "Watching Doctor Who series 5" but don't exit this story after you read my message to you plz, I like u to read the rest of my speech. And you helped me, and convince me to continue those chapters and my stories. and you are truly a brilliant fangirl as well and I might as well be one. I'm really glad that I met you :)

***Wall with Fez-** It seems that you're like me, you almost read every single Doctor Who stories, but I only read 11th Doctor. You of course are the one who almost reviewed every single of my stories, which is you are still there for me and I thank you and you are fantastic.

***daisella13 –** thank you for reading my story and I'm grateful of your opinions, and did you know that I read your stories before I publish this. I was shocked too. And I thank you for reviewing my other stories.

***Animus et Anima – **you are the one who reviewed each of my chapters, and I really I'm happy about that, you were always there to let me know that you are still reading this, and I really am thankful. I can only return giving you more chapters and I'm sorry that this story ended. I loved your story by the way, your "The Time Travelers Life" like I said, I read almost every single story about the 11th Doctor and I'm into 11/River but I also read 11/Amy, 11/Clara and 11/OC but I believe 11 truly belongs with River and I have no idea who will be the 12th Doctor and that still breaks my heart because I just started watching Doctor Who last year December 2013, and then next year is the day Matt Smith goes, It's so hard trying to accept him go, and I always loved him and he will always be my fun-loving childish bowtie guy I ever love. And thanks for being there for me and even when my hearts broke, I also thank you for greeting my birthday which was two weeks ago. And even if it was my birthday, I still continued writing this story.

***zetramop** – Yes it is sad that the Doctor is buried in that day, but it is more sad when this story ended quickly than you thought. And I apologize but be sure to read my final message before you exit.

***thephoenixandthedragon4ever – **Yes I believe 11/River are perfect for each other, even if I read stories about 11/Rose and others, I believe that their made each other. And I'm glad that you are reading this story but it's too bad that it ended quickly than you thought and about the ponds, not exactly, just alternate, not the Doctor's ponds because their gone. And thank you so much for reading my work. And be sure to read the other message before u go.

***imThatW3IRDGirl – **Thank you for sharing your opinions and your thoughts often, I'm glad that we kept chatting and messaging each other about this story, if I met u face to face, then I believe we will be great friends :) I'm happy that you read my stories but I'm sad that it end quickly than you thought but please read the rest of my message :( you are a fantastic friend you know and a great girl.

***Agent Packrat – **I like to thank him, he's the one who inspired me to write this chapter (NO! I did not mean to end this story, I mean writing about the Doctor's thoughts, if you remember that I read ur story "Another Day" and your story gave me an idea. But this is not what I meant about ending the story). So some credits go to you Agent Packrat and thank u for being the 2nd person to review my story and I'm looking forward to reading urs.

***CC241-** Thank u for reviewing, and to how I develop my story. Chapter 14 kind of made me changed my mind of how ending this story but before u go, please read the rest of my message. And I'm happy that u let me know that u are reading this. and for the 10th, I haven't thought of that but I'll keep that in my mind, it might be helpful in the future.

***Optimistic Lyricist – **I thank u for reading my other stories, I remembered I first met u when you read you're funny story "Finally Ginger" it crack my laugh and I had to imagine Matt Smith is the 13th Doctor only his hair colour is ginger. Bcuz matt smith is my fav. And I thank u for reading this when I mentioned my other works to read this, I only manage 20% to convince people to read my story, and I thank u for that. I'm glad u read my story but It's too bad that I ended quickly than u thought and thanks for reading "Watching Doctor Who series 5" I really appreciate it and I'm looking forward to reading ur story "Finally Ginger" it really made me laugh with the Master and the Doctor.

***Guest – **Thank you for reading and to the others for telling me to about my grammar, I'm still on training and I think I need lessons.

***notwritten – **thx, and I noticed u like reviewing and I also noticed that you read "The Doctor's dementors" I was reading that and when I checked the reviews, I was like what? I know u. And I love the Doctor's dementors and it's nice to find someone who loves Doctor who and Harry Potter crossover you know.

***Loving Leo – **Thank u so much for reviewing and u became my very first reviewer in this story. You made me smile that u reviewed less in a day, and that let me know that u are reading this and there people out there who are reading this as well. And I think I became ur first DW fan fic you read and It's an honour. Thank u for reading this so much but it's too bad it ended less than 20 chapters, I was actually planning this story will be more than 35 chapters but it made me change my mind.

So Thank you so much, and I here are my thoughts in this story.

I was planning that this story will be more than 35 chapters, but I felt like the plot of this story is a bit much of a twist. I really have lots of ideas and plans for 11/River, and I really love writing this story and yes, I wanted this to continue but I ended it.

I didn't end it because of negative feedbacks, ignored, lazy or some worked. Because I feel like I needed to end it after I thought of it when I updated Chapter 14, I didn't plan ending it like add a special then an ending. No, I was really planning more than 35 chapters but Chapter 14 made me changed my mind

And this is my very first story, more than 5 chapters, that I finally ended it as in this is my first complete story (more than 5,000 words)

And I worked so hard in fanfic, I got more than 100,000 words in just 4 months, that is surprising for me and Don't hate me for ending this story.

I really worked hard in this chapter, I wrote this for almost 4 hours and it is more than 4,000 words which really surprises me. And The Longest Chapter I ever written.

**THE GOOD SIDE**

Okay I think the sad and emotional speech is done, this is where it get's good.

The real reason of why I ended because BEFORE I updated Chapter 5, I planned something for 11/River that is a big twist, which was suppose to happen after Chapter 17. But it was too much of a twist and I decided a **sequel of Banana Coffee.**

If you remembered that I kept telling u that I might be planning a sequel and I'm not 100% sure if I should do it. But yes, there will be a sequel about 11 and Alternate River and of course I haven't tell you what's the plot. It's actually unexpected and you know I'm good being unexpected like mysteries. The plot will sound a bit good and if u already found out the plot. Then No, I did not steal that idea from someone, I really planned this last month. And hope u like the plot of the sequel if u found out already.

So be prepared for the **Sequel of Banana Coffee** and I please **review of what u think of the finale chapter, my speech and the sequel.**

And I have no idea when will I release the sequel but I promise this year. And now I have to deal my other projects who are still waiting.

And for all you waiting for the title of the sequel is called _"__**Love Me and Find Someone**__"_

Thank u guys for reading this and I'm kind of proud of my work and I hope this ending is enough and I bet u are happy about the news and about the sequel. And I hope u like the plot of the sequel if u find out. If I get more than **10+ Reviews and ****Favorites** then I'll try to upload the sequel faster and I might message (PM) you a sneak peak of Chapter 1 (a sequel to, Love Me and Find Someone) and No, not a full one. It would give the plot story away. so I can only give u sneak peeks to those who really want the sequel and I might reveal the plot which I haven't thought of it yet, because I'm very bad at summaries but I know how the story goes. And to be honest, I already written the sequel. only 2 chapters, and I post it on 1 website where I publish my stories.

To those who really are a **BIG Fan** of my work, knows the website where I publish my early stories. and I already published it. and all it contains spoilers too.

I believe **Animus et Anima and** **FanGirlEmma** knows where is the site where you could find the sequel faster.

While waiting for the sequel, I suggest you read "**More Like a Cyber-Lover**" for Cyber-whouffle's and that's a new word. And yes that story belongs to me so feel free to read it. :)

Banana Coffee already ended but the story continues about the Doctor and River's lives...

The End :)


End file.
